


Stories In Detailed Summaries

by 1StarShine1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Racism, Reverse Harem, Stalking, Threat Of The Universe Collapsing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, ignorance, physical and mental trauma, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: These are story ideas that I had, but didn't have the inspiration to write. I've moved on from Undertale. If I wanted to write what I actually want to (not fanfiction) I needed to get these ideas out of my head. These are very detailed synapses, basically story outlines, of all the stories I couldn't write. Do with them as you please.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Everyone Deserves Happiness Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still answer questions, but now I'm moving on to writing works that I want to publish IRL. I'll post first drafts on here so if you're interested/curious sub to the page to see when I post them.

I wanted to establish in this story that Reader is a badass. They never sat still as a child, was always doing something. From camping, survival, martial arts, cooking, gymnastics, musical instruments they did _every_ thing. Reader was hiking on the mountain, didn't pay attention, and ended up down the hole. Meet a timid Flowey who tries to tell Reader what the deal is but is instead trying to get them to hide before “She” shows up; she being Toriel. Toriel was... okay, read: a little unhinged, very protective, and a little violent against those that look to harm “what's her's”. When they try to leave later she tries to kill them “just so I know you didn't suffer”. They get away with the help of Flowey, but now they have to trek through Snowdin with nothing.

So you have Reader trying to get through the forest undetected by the residents. They do a pretty good job getting away from the dogs having a couple of close calls maybe. They don't meet Sans until the bridge before Snowdin. Sans had been watching them from the shadows this whole time having an off feeling all day and not really expecting to see a human. So they go from having to survive in this unknown place to having to survive the skeleton brothers.

Of course it's slow going, Sans pretty much hates/is indifferent about humans and Papyrus thinks you're less than dirt and only a pawn to be used for his gain. To take down the tyrant that is the king. It was written in a way that that would have been the second time Asgore was described that way (Toriel first described him that way). Flowey joins them permanently at one point. This is where some world building/character development would happen. Reader had the brilliant idea that so long as they have a mask and are essentially cloaked (like magic hiding their soul or something) they'd be OK outside.

That could lead to them being caught and Sans is like 'great now I have to babysit you because if you get dusted I'm dust'. First they're annoyed with each other, then they have a silent truce of sorts, and then they end up at Grillby's. When you enter Grillby's there's one monster that tried to intimidate Reader and asked why they were wearing a mask seeing it as them hiding and being weak. The Reader wasn't having any of it and snarked back 'because fuck you that's why' which kind of surprised everyone. They were able to eat in semi peace. Things start to become a little friendlier between Reader and the brothers

Things progress into a scene where Reader is at the brother's home (maybe have a moment where they refer to it as just 'home' and is surprised by it) when Sans comes home injured and tries to hide it. They grab him by the hood. “Sit yo ass down before you hurt yourself more.” Then they go about patching him up. “Why are you helping me?” “You're hurt, I can help you so I am. You don't like it you can just bite me.” He grabs their hand and lightly bites them on the wrist. It makes them jump but laugh, and they smack him on the forehead pushing him back on the couch to deal with his wounds.“Do you think even the worst person can change?” Sans asks “Change? No, but that doesn't mean the offender is meant to never be happy again. You are only as happy as you let yourself be. Don't let past mistakes cloud future opportunities. Do things for you not for society.”

Feelings start to develop as Reader and Sans see that they actually somewhat enjoy each other's company. They go to Grillby's more often. Drunk Bun tries to get San's attention to hook up with him but he's more hooked on his feeling for Reader. Drunk Bun thinks that by killing Reader she'll have him all to herself. But Drunk Bun is all bark and no bite and cant stand up against Reader let alone Papyrus. It's a whole scene in the middle of Snowdin but no one is killed. Reader says to set an example and if people were smart they'd follow the person of power as they find other avenues than violence.

That act doesn't go unnoticed. The king refuses to have any point of weakness so he sends a summons for Reader. They aren't scared this is exactly what they wanted, a way to safely(mostly) get through the underground and give this “tyrant king” a piece of their mind. The kind is harsh and cold asking the meaning behind Reader's display. They try to explain that violence is not the answer and that it'll only lead to further violence. The king refuses to have any kind of weakness in his kingdom, when the barrier is broken he needs a strong unflinching army to take revenge against the humans for what they have taken.

Reader proclaimed that they weren't part of any army, hell not even part of his kingdom pulling off the mask. Why? Who knows, but they were ready when Asgore tried to impale them with his trident. They were pretty evenly matched but Reader was able to get the upper hand because of their smaller stature and flexibility. They were able to pile drive him to the ground from behind and use their weight to hold him down. He still goes on about how there's no other way and humans need to get what they deserve.

They make him stop and think. They had about a year of martial arts training and they were able to take him down. What does he think will happen if people from the military come in. They're the equivalent to the Royal Guard any they aren't afraid to show it either. Plus does he think that humans haven't evolved since he last saw the surface? Oh honey, they could wipe the monsters out without even having to step foot on the mountain and monsters wouldn't even have time to react.

They were then tasked to basically give the monsters a history lesson on humans. Though at the cost of revealing themself. They had a badass moment doing so. They were standing with the king as he explained then when they were unmasked the reaction was almost immediate. Undyne was in the crowd and hurled a spear towards them. They caught it mid air and dropped it without a reaction. Yes it burned like hell and severely damaged the hand. The lack of a reaction had the monsters frantically whispering.

They worked with the one person that was obsessed with humans and had a lot of different books (like history and science), Alphys. There were times when they were worried they'd be Alphys's next experiment, and after one trying day they called her out. It shifted to the topic of morals to which Alphys argues 'I have morals, I just choose to ignore them. How do you expect science to grow if you worry about frivolous things like that. A little immorality here could mean the difference of many living or dusting in the future'... that is a logical point.

Over time, with encouragement, monsters stopped being as violent. While they could never change how the LV has affected them they can and will do better. Slowly, but surly, they started pursuing things that their society would have deemed 'weak'. They opened up little by little and were able to mostly get back to the monsters they once were. Because of that the barrier weakened. Without the hate, malice and death of the underground to feed off of with a strong enough magic the barrier was destroyed. Now they had to work towards a peaceful coexistence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think having a basically written a storyline would give the inspiration to actually write, but oh well. I'll post the chapters that I have written that I'm proud of for each work.
> 
> I wrote these stories with a female reader, but for the synopsies I wrote them with neutral terms. Definitely gave good practice writing my NB characters.


	2. E.D.H Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also posting the chapters of the works that I have written so far.

Note to self: don't walk and look directly down at the same time. You wont know something's there until it's too late.

You're amazed you're even alive as you look to the ceiling from this patch of yellow flowers you woke up on. You can see the hole you must have fallen in really high up there. You can freak out later about how you didn't die after you figure out if you can get out of here. Thank the stars you have your travel pack with you, it has everything; from water and trail mix like foods, to clothes, a medical kit and a couple different pocketknives, among other things. Your father always told you about being prepared for anything, and he was the one that got you to make this travel pack. You take it with you any time you go out exploring. You grab one of the powerful LED flashlights from the side clip, and walked toward the pillared doorway it illuminated.

It was then that it struck you; the patch of flowers these pillars, they look man made. That means someone or something has made a home down here; question is who? Or is this an abandoned mine-shaft left forgotten and to rot by Ebott City. If that's the case it'll be one hell of a time finding your way out. In the next cave room there was nothing but another patch of grass. You shined the light around trying to find a path, and nearly jumped out of your skin when a young sounding voice spoke.

“Put that away! Are you trying to lead _her_ straight to you!?” You look down to the grass patch and see a flower had sprouted... a flower with a face. Ignoring that it has a face, he(?) looked scuffed up with a ripped petal (that has to be painful). He was looking at you to and mumbled, “You're not suppose to be here.”

Once your brain is done short circuiting you ask, “What the hell? Did I hit my head and go crazy?”

The flower kept looking around nervously while answering, “You might have, b-but y-you're not crazy. You're in the U-Underground; home of monsters. I'm F-Flowey, Flowey the Flower”

Monsters!? Like the creatures of the night made up to scare children? This cant be real.

“You need to get out of here before _she_ comes.” Flowey stressed. Who is _she_? You were about to voice that when Flowey looked petrified. “Too late.”

He disappears into the dirt as a tall bipedal goat-person stepped in your view. The first thing you notice is her eyes; piercing red irises with yellow sclera, and the way she look was kind of haunting. She had a sickeningly sweet voice as well.

“Oh a human! Do not worry my child, I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins. Follow me and I can guide you through the catacombs.”

Child? You ain't no child. There was no choice in following her or not as she immediately started pulling you along with her after she said it. Though in hindsight it was probably a good thing she did, because walking through you could feel something in the air. It was a constant feeling of a calmness before the storm of a big fight about to happen. She hurried you passed all of it, and any other monster foolish enough to try to fight you was swiftly, and rather violently, scared off. This was sending up all kinds of red flags and you plan on following your instincts that say to get out of here ASAP.

“Here we are. This is my home. Here you will be safe and sound fore ̶ for as long as you're here.”

She lead you to the immediate right to a door; a bedroom door. You sit back on the small, cozy bed allowing yourself this small reprieve. You a tad achy, most likely from the fall that lead you to be here. You couldn't stay for long; not only from the aforementioned red flags, but because you have a life on the surface. You had a job(though probably not if it takes you long to get out of here), a family that _will_ notice you missing, and there's just a general fact that you, a human, don't really belong here.

There is one thing that your parents taught you though, and that's to be prepared. So in a couple of days, after some rest and a check of the supplies you still have, you'll set out for a way out of here.

That night you were at the dining table eating what looked to be some sort of mince meat pie or something. You probably should have asked her what it was before diving in but it tasted...fine and better late that never. The answer surprised you.

“It's just one of my specialties; snail pie.” She said.

Well, that certainly explained the flavor. Not that it was bad, but lets just say if there was a choice between snail pie and some other choice, you couldn't pick that second choice any faster. You sat with her in front of a fireplace after the meal and she told you about the Underground. According to her the Underground consists of nothing but hate, violence, and death with a bloodthirsty tyrant of a king whose only real goal is the destruction of his kingdom.

“That does not matter however since you are staying here where it is safe.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Since when was this decided? Yeah no can do; you actually have a life to get back to, and you cant rightly do that from down here... no matter how 'safe' and 'homey' it is here.

At the risk of endangering yourself, “Sorry to say, but I wont be staying for long.”

As you expected her ear twitched, but otherwise her expression was blank as she rose from her seat and made her way down the basement steps. Oh not a basement, it led to some sort of hallway.

“Do not worry I will only be a moment, go back upstairs and wait for me.” You could tell she was trying to keep that sweet motherly voice she thinks she has, but she failed immensely.

You let instinct take over and you sprint past her. She tries to catch you, but you're too fast so she starts chasing. At the end of the hallway you're stopped by a door; an extremely heavy stone door that you have no chance getting open.

“That, my child, is the exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. I suggest you move if you know what is good for you.”

What's good for you huh? What's good for you is for you to get out of here. You stand your ground defiantly which only serves to make her angry.

“You really think you could survive one minute out there ̶ ”

“That's exactly what I think.” You interrupt. “You wanna know why I do? One, I am not a child. I'm an adult who can care of themselves, and two, I'm more than capable keeping myself safe in any situation I find myself in.”

It's true; your parents never told you no in any activity you did, the only stipulation was you had to stick to whatever it was for six months. From the time you were three through high school you were never sitting still. Always were part of some sport, singing, or gymnastics. You were even a brown belt in martial arts. You were also the kid that watched all kinds of survival and medical shows, and things of that nature. It was a fulfilling time in life.

“It does not matter what skill you claim you have, you are powerless against monsters on the other side. If you are so inclined to walk into your own death then I might as well kill you here and now. At least then I will know you did not suffer.”

You were ready to fight, even if you didn't want to, but before anything escalated vines appeared behind Toriel. They coiled around her arms and pulled taut in an instant, dispersing the flames she had conjured in her palms. A sudden burst of cold from behind you broke you out of whatever spell froze you in place.

“GO!” That was Flowey! He was holding her back so you could escape.

You didn't hesitate to dive through the now opened stone door. You land on a path of snow as you hear a resounding boom of the door behind you closing. You were safe from her at least, but you may have just jumped from the pan into the fire. You are in some kind of snow covered wilderness that's magically underground, it's definitely real because it's freezing, and you have nothing to aid you, just the clothes on your back.

What the hell are you going to do.


	3. E.D.H Chapter 2

You get up, and brush off the snow as best you can. First order of business is getting somewhere warm. You have no idea how any of this can exist, but trudged on nonetheless. You ignore the randomly placed log in the path (it was definitely placed by someone, for what purpose you have no clue. You pass this bridge with spikes precariously perched on an arch of wood that you were surprisingly able to get through unscathed. You feared the spikes would fall the moment you'd pass under them, but nothing happened.

There was no one around until you got near this...souvenir stand? (that's what it looked like and you don't know the true purpose of it so that's what it's going to be). Two large bird creatures wearing what looked to be tattered Mardi Gras masks and... is that a walking ice sculpture, were walking down the path towards you so you ducked behind the stand until they were gone. You weren't caught this time and you don't plan to be for as long as you can manage. Though that might not be for long when you saw who you were up against next; dogs.

Some of them were big and...feral was the only descriptor you had. The first one you encountered was easy; he was in a complete shack similar to the stand you saw earlier. Next to it was a sign that said don't move, so you didn't. Then a dog poked his head above the stand, his eyes were squinted as he combed the area. He was muttering something, and you were wondering how he's not going for you. You weren't hidden and you were literally to the right of him, his eyes even passed over you. When he was looking the other way you discreetly stepped to the back left of the shack and pounded on the corner. He immediately turned toward it with a deep growl, and you took the chance to sprint past and further down the path.

There was no chance to hide from your next encounter. Out of no where and in the open you were found by this pair of dogs, and damn what a pair. All you could do was run, run and pray they wouldn't catch up to you in this chase. You ignored the scrapes of the twigs, just hoping you didn't start bleeding. Any fall you took you tried to roll with it and get up fast, you were covered in mud and freezing from your now soaked not-winter clothes. It was close a number of times but with a well timed snowball and quiet steps you were able to get far enough away. You hoped they didn't see where the snowball was thrown from and when it made a thunk on a far off tree they went to investigate. It worked and you were safe for now.

Now to the next predicament; how the hell did anyone expect you to cross that rickety little bridge that was suspended over that deep of a cavern? Also exactly how big is this place? Nope, no thank you, this isn't going to be the way you go. You can just see it; get part way across then the ropes will fray and break. Yeah you'll just stay on this side, you're sure you can figure something out. Your internal monologue was interrupted by a clawed hand on your shoulder. You turn wide-eyed with a silent shriek and started backing away; only getting a few steps before you couldn't move at all. That spiked your adrenaline way up.

You at least got a good look at your presumed captor. The first thing you notice was the predatory perma-smile and piercing red pinpricks of the skull staring you down. The monster wore a thick black jacket over a red sweater, black with yellow stripped shorts and untied sneakers.

“Well lookit what we have 'ere. You a human aren't ya?” Crap. “The names Sans, Sans the skeleton, but you can call me Master.”

 _As if_. You thought, but you couldn't find your voice. The look on your face must have spoke for you, but all Sans did was laugh. Well glad you could still be a comedian you guess.

“Anyway thanks to you now I have to do my job.” Oh your so sorry, not. “That just means you have to come with me.”

Then for whatever reason he placed two phalanges in the middle of your sternum. Suddenly you had trouble keeping any cognitive thought and seemingly forgot basic motor functions. It was as if you were blackout drunk yet you were still very much aware. It scared you, but whatever he did made you feel all warm and fuzzy for a moment; like snuggling under a blanket with hot cocoa in front of the fireplace. You would have fallen on your face had Sans not caught you. You're vaguely aware of him saying something but you're too out of it to understand.

There was a jarring shift and you find yourself in some room. That shift may have brought back some senses, but you were still at the mercy(or lack there of) of this monster. Sans pushed you to sit against a wall, once seated you pulled your legs up and brought your head to your knees trying to get your senses back to normal

“You just stay put pet if ya know what's good for ya.” Was all you heard and then there was silence.

You look up and he was gone. What'd he do, pull a Houdini and just disappear? Whatever, one crazy thing at a time. First you either need to find out why he didn't harm you and what he wants or how to get as far away from here as possible. For now though you're fighting against exhaustion and right now it's winning. Would it be bad to take the time to rest?


	4. E.D.H Chapter 3

OK there is no possible way out of this shed you find yourself in. After you took a nap you tried opening the only door that was there only to see it was double bolted; locked up tight from the outside. The windows were hardly windows at all; small enough that not even a child can fit through them. All you could do is sit and wait. Oh yeah and hopefully not die.

You weren't waiting long when you heard the clank of the heavy sounding locks disengaging. You pushed yourself as far back against the wall as you could until you knew who you were dealing with. Who you were dealing with was best described as tall, dark and terrible. It was another skeleton monster who was nothing but business. The only expression he seems to be able to have on his scared face was a scowl. He had on this metal armor with spiked shoulders, a blood red scarf that flowed behind him, and skintight (bonetight?) black pants. He was definitely someone you don't want to fuck with.

He looked down at you with disgust. “And what of this miserable cretin made you think it wise to pull me from my guard duty?” He turned to Sans, who had been standing in the one corner. “I don't have time for your useless endeavors.”

You were appalled and slightly angered at the lecherous look Sans gave you and the words of the other guy.

“I am not usel ̶ ” Your words were cut off by hand around your throat.

“If you were smart you will be silent.” Mr. Talldarkandterrible had no issue wrapping his lanky fingers all the way around your neck and holding you in the air.

On instinct you grabbed his arm at pressure points that should have made him release his grip. Only he was unaffected, of course he wouldn't be, he's a skeleton they wouldn't have any nerves. How dead were you now? As it was there were black spots starting to form at the corner of your vision from the lack of oxygen.

“Careful Boss. Wouldn't want to harm the human. That would be a grave _air_ ror on your part.” It was like a switch and you were dropped.

The other gave you a calculating look. “Well you are right for once, not including that horrid pun. We mustn't squander this grandiose opportunity. You,” You jumped when he addressed you in that booming voice. “need to do as I say,” _as if_ “and don't die.” _Hadn't planned on it_.

They left shortly after, The one's muffled but loud proclamation of preparations needing to be made the last you hear. You're stuck again, wondering why you're so special now. You got so lost in thought that you didn't even hear the incessant tapping on one of the windows at first. When you finally look up–

“Flowey! I cant believe you're here, you gotta help me get out.”

“Oh golly, you're actually trapped in there. I want to help but the door is locked with magic, they would know.” The poor thing was shaking; from fear or the cold you didn't know.

You weren't all that good in that department either. You were still covered in mud and slush, and the shed isn't exactly warm or really protective from the elements. Along with that you have so many superficial cuts from rolling and dodging those dog monsters.

“Flowey, do you think you could get that bag I had when I fell? It was left in the ruins.” You could clean up the cuts at the very least.

“I-It take a little bit, b-but I think I can.”

“Good. Go on, I'll be fine for now. I believe in you, and thank you.” A hard look of determination covers his fearful shifts as he ducked out of the windows view.

Alone again, and you hated that you couldn't do anything but wait.


	5. E.D.H Chapter 4

Something isn't right, and he doesn't know why. He feels like he's forgetting something or something important was misplaced. Normally he would be an apathetic lazybones, but something has happened and those bones are rattled. Maybe it has to do with the human.

He was at his post when he he heard the ever silent Ruins' door open. He had teleported to see the commotion was and found you on all fours looking like a scared puppy. _Heh, only two steps out and you're already scared well it's only going to get_ ruff _er here on out_ , he thought as he kept to the shadows. He watched you weave, hide, and outsmart the guard dogs quite impressively. There was more to you than he expected, and he couldn't let you get too far. That's when he stopped you at the last bridge before Snowdin; The Gauntlet of Death as named by his bro.

He hadn't expected you to react to his magic the way you did, but he wasn't complaining; made his job easier. Speaking of he should probably check on said human. It'd probably be a good idea to grab a bite for you too, humans need to eat right? A quick shortcut to Grillby's for an order of fries is good enough. Walking into the shed was an interesting sight; you huddled near the back wall shaking, but completely dead to the world. Not even much of a reaction from the fries dropped by your head just... a scrunched face and a head turn. What Grillby's not a good enough for ya?

He grabbed your shirt collar to give you what for when he figured out the potential problem. He could feel the heat radiating from you, and he noticed how flushed you were. It was weird that you were so hot yet you're shivering. Either way he knows this isn't normal, and he needs to fix it or else he's dust. Bringing you in the house seemed like a good start. You barely reacted when he picked you up and teleported. All you were doing was mumbling.

“So hot.” Was the only one he understood

“You want I should dunk ya in a snowbank?”

You gave a laugh that was more a cough as you splayed out on the couch he set you on. At least you some kind of sense of humor. This is reminiscent of when he and his bro were just babybones, and his bro would get sick. He grabbed a bowl for ice water, a cloth and made some Sea Tea. He never thought he'd be playing nurse to a human.

“Here pet, this'll cure what ails ya.”

He pulls you up by your shirt and holds the Tea under your nose until you take it in a shaky grasp. He smirked when he saw the scrunch nosed sneer and look of suffering; The Medicine Face as he calls it. It doesn't matter how many you've dusted, nobody is stone-faced when they have to take medicine, and it's hilarious.

Even more so with your reaction to the actual horrible taste of the stuff. It'll knock ya on your ass, and heal anything quick. Well it would have for a monster, but it's obvious humans are made of a lot more stuff. The Tea seemed to clear the superficial wounds and you were definitely more steady, but the fever remained for a long while. So much so he ended up falling asleep, which was not pleasant when Boss returned home.

******

You were really warm, and you ached all over. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to your head. It was made worse by the bang of a door on its adjoining wall and the shrill voice that soon followed.

“What is that worthless cur doing in my house?” Oh it's Mr. Talldarkandterrible, but what does he mean house; unless the shed you were in somehow became a house.

That's when you realize you're not laying on hard concrete but a soft cushion. All your questions are put on the back burner as you snap open your eyes in a glare towards him. You rise smoothly and somewhat dramatically despite the stiffness and aches, and stomp over to him.

“You wanna go? Just name the place.” Yes real macho, real mature, also top 10 ways to get yourself killed.

He looks down on you like you were a bug and turned around and stalks towards the kitchen. You stepped with him, you crouch hooking your right leg around his causing him to trip, and then you push off your left foot so your right knee is at the small of his back and your left forearm was pushing his shoulders down. You know for a fact that the only reason why that succeeded was because he thought so little of you, but there's his mistake.

“I'd watch what you say if you don't know who you're up against.” You lean right next to his skull and whisper, “Because you have no idea how powerful they could actually be.”

Recovering from that surprise he stood, and tossed you off like you were nothing. He continued his course to the kitchen not even dignifying a response. You finally look around the place you now find yourself in; a house. You must have been put on the green couch that's up against the far left wall. The living room and dining area were one large, open space, and the kitchen, even closed off, looked just as spacious. There's stairs that lead up to a balcony of a second floor with two visible doors.

“You got a death wish?” Sans scoffed. “If I were you, I wouldn't try that shit again, or you'll have a bad time.” He thinks the chill in his voice actually scares you? Not to discredit the threat you just don't react to intimidation like others. A solid eight times out of ten the reason people fall to intimidation is because they're not as big as they're puffing themselves up to be. At least that's what you think is the case.

You sat back on the one end of the couch.So you're in their house now. Why? You won't entertain, even a moment, the notion they suddenly enjoy your company. You doubt they did it out if the kindness of their hearts. You know you should probably take this moment to run, but where to? You don't know what awaits further on, and you're sure it's just as bad, if not worse than, the forest. It'd be stupid to just go head on into the unknown, especially when you have no tools of protection. Plus there's Flowey; that brave little flower is risking himself to get your stuff. Maybe after he returns you and he can escape, and continue on. He may know the secrets of this place and can guide you safely out.

You were shocked from thought when a plate was thrust into your hands by Sans. Your mumble of thanks and his indifferent huff are the last sounds of interaction before everyone sits in silence eating... whatever the thing on your plates are. The taller skeleton turned on the TV, and as he scrolled through channels you notice it's all hosted by the same four-armed robot. You were more in your thoughts than paying attention to your surroundings again, but not for long as you voiced the questions you were asking.

“I was told that monsters would kill me the moment they saw me. What's your deal?”

“You are of much more use to me alive.” You wait for an elaboration that never comes. He just continued on eating.

“Am I privy to why I'm so important. Not saying I'm not skilled just, what's your gain?”

“A world free of that tyrant of a king.” Again there's no elaboration. You inwardly sigh, answers will come in due time you guess.


	6. E.D.H Chapter 5

Thankfully, you weren't stuck in that shed anymore. Instead you're stuck in the house with a warning that if you step one foot outside you'll die. Now you've already established that it would be stupid to run head first into danger, but you've also shown, quite thoroughly, that you're not helpless.

Sans had been ordered to stand guard, like you were some child, but the moment he was sure the other was gone he'd just disappear. That freaked you out the first time, but it was only that time. You took this time to explore what you could of the house. Close cursory sweep of the second floor reveals the probable name of the other skeleton; Papyrus. It was on a gold name plate on one of the doors. Convenient.

This was the routine for a couple of days. The only notable find was the bin of random plastic bits. Once you explored everything you could without feeling like you were intruding, you were left sitting on the dark olive green couch with nothing to do. You refuse to watch any of the TV programs since they all seemed to be aired by the same four-armed robotic host, and all the 'entertainment' is... questionable. You happened to look up to the window to watch the snow flurry, and you see a wide eyed Flowey.

You immediately bolt to the door, and throw it open. He was able to get your bag, there it haphazardly sat on the porch. You pulled it in, and beamed at Flowey.

“Thank you _so_ much for this Flowey.” You offered your hand to the shifty, trembling flower. “Do you want to stick with me? I'd appreciate the company.”

“What ab-bout the skeletons?” He kept throwing looks over his 'shoulder'.

“Not here, and even if they were I wouldn't let them, or anyone, harm a petal on you.”

He seemed shocked and grateful at your vehemence. He dug himself out, coiling his vines around your arm, and slinking his way up to perch at your shoulder. You needed to find a safe place for him to sit so he doesn't have to stay there all the time. On one of your explorations you found some gardening supplies; a perfectly sized flower pot, a tub of like plant food you'd mix with mulch, and a shovel. You'd just get actual dirt from outside if there was any. Thankfully there was, under six inches of packed snow.

After you set Flowey up on the little table next to the couch you sit on the floor and go through you big bag of tricks. One of the first things you pull out is your switchblade, and you were going to hold onto it not to threaten, but to intimidate. Let the opponent think twice on their actions. Everything seemed to still be packed just how you had it, so you had some clothes, a pouch of threads and needles, some portable (which means card) games, and all your other survival tools which is excellent.

After packing everything back up you relax into the couch closing your eyes as you talk to Flowey. He had asked you what all happened to you as you went through Snowdin forest, as you learned it was called. You had just gotten to the death bridge, and meeting Sans when speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The moment he did his gaze zeroed in on Flowey. “Oh hey _bud_ , long time no see.” He said with a manic grin. Poor Flowey was terrified, even more so when Sans started to amble towards him. In a snap you were behind him, switchblade poised at his neck

“Don't even–” was all you could say before you felt a pressure, and you were flung backwards. Fight or flight kicks in, and suddenly you were blocking the sharp tipped, red bone that came close to your neck with the side of your blade.

“I MUST SAY, IMPRESSIVE REFLEXES FOR A HUMAN.” You jolt and instinctively use the knife as a throwing knife.

Thank stars you didn't actually hit anyone, but you did embed the knife a good half inch into the wall. You are so dead... or maybe not given the intrigued, calculating look Papyrus was giving both you and the knife.

“WHERE DID YOU ACQUIRE THIS HUMAN?” Papyrus waved the knife in indication.

“It's mine, and I try to keep it with me as much as I can for protection.” You could feel tension in the air, but it might have been just you.

“That's some throw ya got, but your aim is shit.” Sans mumbled.

“I did that on purpose. The normal reaction most might have when they have a knife flying at them is to run. Be it because of the knife or the wielder that threw it. I tend to avoid confrontations, but I _do_ know how to defend myself if need be.”

“Oh do you now?” Sans mocked.

“I could kick your ass three ways to Sunday. I'd say four, but I learned that that technique doesn't work with your lack of nerves.”

“LET US SEE THESE WEAK DEFENSIVE SKILLS OF YOURS THEN.” Papyrus stated heading through the kitchen to the back door.

 _Weak_. You internally huff. _We'll see who's weak when you're eating snow_. You stood close to the house, and both skeletons moved a few paces out then faced you. Without much warning wave after wave of bones were upon you. You, being the defiant showoff, used your gymnastic flexibility, and some dance steps to avoid everything. You saw Sans, a couple of times, watching you very intently through the encounter with a strange look. Strange for him anyway, but you couldn't think much of it.

Papyrus started to use more hand-to-hand tactics when he couldn't land a single blow. With a large club like bone he tried again. You just had to pay attention to the moves he was making because he was letting his frustrations control his actions so it was easy to predict. In this instance you were able to grab his wrist and twist it out. Because of the height difference between you two he was bent over you, and you were able to drive your shoulder in his nonexistent stomach and flip him over you. It surprised you how light he felt, but then again he is a skeleton.

He laid where he landed staring up at the cave ceiling until you stepped towards him then his eye-lights snapped to you. You silently offer him a hand up to which he takes firmly instead of scowling like you expected. Does this mean you have some kind silent alliance now? You head inside after that, and saw Flowey was darting his eyes all around until he saw you were completely unharmed. Poor thing was petrified you wouldn't return, but you were quick to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of them for this story.


	7. Who Are The Real Monsters Synopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any written chapters for this one

This is a less fleshed out story. It starts off with Reader and their family's normal every day life. Their parents knew that the monsters existed, be that they were descendants of Mages or they had really old texts proving it that's up to interpretation. So Reader grew up knowing that monsters existed and was terrified. It doesn't help that the parents and telling them horrible and untrue things about monsters to fill their agenda of not wanting the monsters to roam free. The thing with kids is they're a blank slate and know absolutely nothing of the world. So when they're told something and it's not challenged they're going to believe it until proven otherwise.

When the monsters do actually break free with the help of Frisk Reader is still terrified of them. They're convinced that it's all a ploy to take over. The barrier broke when Reader was part way through 10th grade. They were home schooled starting a few months into 11th grade because monsters were slowly integrating into the city. While their parents advocated that monsters shouldn't be given rights they stayed indoors. They made a place on the internet through chat rooms and multiplayer games.

Unbeknownst to them their best friend in said chat rooms/games was a monster, Sans specifically. Sans became unavailable to talk because he was moving when monsters got the OK to buy houses. Coincidentally Sans and Papyrus moved in across the street from Reader.

The premise of the story is a child that has been taught a certain way is getting their beliefs challenged. Through multiple interaction they start to question reality. Like being trapped in an elevator alone with a monster and going into a panic, and instead of the monster (Undyne) taking advantage like they were expecting she helped them through it. Undyne sighted that Reader was claustrophobic instead of the real reason of _what if this monster kills me in here_. Then there's obviously the time when they figure out that their friend from the past few months was actually Sans. It brings up the crisis of 'was this just a long ploy that they had fallen for or are their parents wrong about everything'.

This could lead to a confrontation between child and parent which leads Reader to not feeling safe so they see if they could stay at Sans's house which he's more than willing to accommodate. Over time They were able to make friends with a lot of the monsters and they sort of became Reader's family.


	8. Love Is A Lie Synopsis

The day starts with a battle of getting out of bed. Reader is kind of indifferent to seeing on the news that monsters were free to inhabit the city. The traffic in the cafe is slower because of that, but they get to meet Sans and Frisk. It was nice; there was some witty banter and puns as Reader made their drinks. They make friends with Sans after he visits a couple of times in the month. They start hanging out together, and it's an all around good time. He starts visiting them on the job daily either a morning coffee or bringing them lunch. That's when it starts.

A co-worker of theirs, who they know does _not_ like monsters having freedoms, pointed out that Sans only shows up on their shifts, _only_. The co-worker was trying to convince them that Sans, and monsters in general, were dangerous. Reader was like 'yeah whatever'. That's when Sans showed some odd behaviors that actually got Reader worried. Reader tried to distance themselves as Sans began to push more. After a very stern argument of needing space he seemed to get the picture. He stayed gone for a couple of shifts and things seemed to be going back to normal.

After those few shifts though they were called back to the manager's office. They were being fired because the company had a zero tolerance for 'unprofessionalism', and someone had made a complaint. They took the one and only time Reader was 'mean' to a customer, them basically telling Sans to back off, as proof of misconduct. Cut to Sans, knowing what just happened, followed after them not understanding Reader's reaction. He's more than willing to provide for them, he want's nothing more.

He keeps trying to get their attention until Reader explodes at him 'what do you want'. He tries to explain that's it's all in the vein of making them happy. Reader yells 'if you really want me to be happy let me live my life the way _I_ want to. Away from you!'. He tries to guilt trip them and says he can't live without them, but that's a him problem that he needs to go to therapy for. Nobody is responsible for anyone else's well being but their own.

Sans thankfully disappears after that. Though Reader is still untrusting of their surroundings for a little bit. It was when things were starting to get back to normal that they get a letter saying goodbye basically. How he really was serious that he couldn't live without them, but he's sees their happiness without him. There's no place in the world for someone like him. It was crushing. They actually started to cry. One may not be responsible for another, but people cant do it alone. Maybe they should have stayed just to show support. That's when Sans teleports into their house saying 'Aww I knew you cared for me and you know I care about you.' with a weird triumphant grin.  
He teleports them into a room of a house they don't know. The place is completely sealed up with only two tiny rectangle windows. Sans just goes on as if everything is normal. He'd talk about the underground, life together, and what they can do. They were trying to find a way to get free as safely as possible. They thought they had a chance when the house was completely silent. The room was left unlocked, which should have been a red flag, and any other locks were easily unlocked. They weren't expecting the winter wonderland on the outside. That didn't deter them, but they didn't/couldn't get very far.

Sans had caught them quickly, brought them back to the room, and was threatening harm. He figured the best way to teach that running was a _very_ bad idea(even though it wasn't) was amputation. Cant run if they done have a _leg_ to stand on. He materializes a hatchet and is actually going to do it. Reader full on panics to the point they're only inhaling and not exhaling. They get dizzy, pressure builds behind their eyes, they cant breath, and it causes them to pass out. They come to a while later with all their limbs still and freshly traumatized.

Sans was trying to be the 'loving boyfriend' and 'take care of his love', but him being there made it worse! It was a mix of time being trapped there and him being their only interaction they started to play by his rules. They had to be patient and wait for the right opportunity. He must have bought it or believed his threat from before gave a strong enough message that he gave them more freedom in the house. He even let them cook. They were shocked when he let them handle a knife, but they were able to keep their motions fluid to not raise suspicion. This was the first real weapon they've seen and they were determined to find out where they were hidden. While they were doing dishes he immediately cleaned the knives used and took them. A plate they were washing provided the perfect inconspicuous mirror. They saw the drawer that held what they believed was their freedom and safety.

Late that night they were left alone so they could act. The drawer wasn't even locked because he believed that he could trust them because they didn't attack him the moment they had a weapon. Big mistake. Stay hidden, stay quiet, and be fast; that became a motto through the underground. They kept moving through every secret crevasse to get out. When they got to the house they were very quick to grab a bag with a few pairs of clothes, a jug of juice, and pantry food. With that they grabbed the security box of important documents from the endtable cabinet and left. No phone, no computer, not even their car. They just walked, they can hitchhike if need be. They were getting as far from this city as possible hoping to find safety again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapters for this one


	9. A Rose And Its Thorns Synopsis

Reader is a vampire, turned against their will, and hating every moment of it. They consider themselves a monster. Wait, they need to use different terminology since monsters actually exist as society had learned roughly a year ago. So far what Reader has seen they've been nothing but kind and loving, nothing like the myths and stories. They don't want to sully the monsters existence so Reader remains content silently costing through their non-life. They lived in a small apartment surrounded by vacancies so they didn't need to interact with anyone. That is until one day they heard a commotion from across the hall. The skeleton brothers were moving in.

Reader did their best to avoid them, but Papyrus was too friendly and neighborly. He tried inviting them over for dinner, but they made the excuse that they'd be leaving for work around that time. They claimed they worked second shift so they came home really early in the morning, like 2am. That seemed to get them off the hook for now, but that didn't stop the brothers from trying to befriend them.

Sans unfortunately figures out Reader is a vampire pretty quickly. He notices one day they have red eyes because they were fending off bloodlust. They absolutely hate that they are required to drink blood so they put it off to as close to the last minute they feel comfortable. Sans, however thinks they're possessed by Chara. He just reacted; a kind of blast first ask questions later so he could get the advantage over the demon child. Even though Reader _really_ didn't want to tell him the truth they had too in order to save their skin. Strangely and thankfully he believed them, of course they showed him proof but still. On his way out he recommended to really think about taking Papyrus up on a dinner invite though he refused to explain why.

Then came the night they dreaded. They had to feed or risk, as they call it, going feral. They hang out at a bar for a little bit, scoping out a potential 'donor'. Thinking the bait was taken they leave and turn down the nearby ally. The bait was taken and a guy caught up with them trying to be all macho. He asked what a sprightly young looking thing doing at such a rowdy bar(even though that wasn't even a very popular bar therefore not very rowdy). Time to work up the charm. Even though they may seem 'small' they're plenty capable of taking care of themselves. They trailed a hand down the guy's chest then at the end of their statement gripped his dick. That made him bend over in pain, but he took it surprisingly well. They apologized for ruining the mood and offered a monster candy (one of the many small gifts from Papyrus), though he claimed they ruined nothing. They got what they needed from him and set him on his way to sleep it off and forget this entire night/encounter.

The next time Papyrus asked if they could join the brother's for a meal they acquiesced with the excuse that they had a couple of day off. It was actually a really wholesome, friendly experience. Papyrus has an endless pool of topics to talk about. They didn't have to worry about faking when it came to eating. They could eat anything it would just offer absolutely zero nutrition. That's what they were expecting when they sat at the table. They took a sip of their fruit punch just to have something wet in their mouth (this is the most they've talked in a long time), and they were surprised when they felt it fill them that tiny bit. They didn't want to cause a scene, but they believed the only way to get sustenance was through blood, so that would mean... they'd seek answers later. Other than that the night was great.

That one good night was sort of a catalyst. It wasn't a 180° flip and they were loving life, but they were a _little_ more open to making friends. They found out from Sans that monster food is just pure energy; doesn't matter what kind if you are a being that needs energy it will fill it. That was a revelation and a half. Slowly but surely they started getting out more and hanging out with the brothers more. Sans tried to pick things to do closer to evening or night time though, bless him, it wasn't necessary. That whole thing of vampires shriveling up or burning in the sun was a myth, Reader thankfully found out. All special abilities are weakened to the point that they may as well be a human with a sensitivity to the sun.

With them being out in the public it leads to Reader being discovered by the one person they never wanted to see in this lifetime, their Sire(though that's unknown to them). He poses as a hunter who stops them and Sans one night as they were returning from a totally friendly (what are you talking about) date at Grillby's. Sire doesn't want to hurt Sans because he sees a possible alliance/blackmail for later. Sire gets straight to the point telling Sans that Reader's a vampire and that he needs to flee from them. Sans being the cool cat, plays it off as first, vampires don't exist and second, if they did him and Reader have been very intimate(lies) so wouldn't something have slipped up by now? Because Reader was so well fed they had the ability to really blush, selling the whole thing, or so they think. They were able to go on their way after that, but that interaction stuck with both of them.

They both kept an eye out for the guy, though he seemed to have completely disappear. Feeling are discovered, relationships are explored, and could that be happiness? One day, something felt off. Something was going to happen, but Reader had no idea what. They decided that a walk would help alleviate this restless feeling. When they came back to the apartments shit hit the fan. What they weren't expecting was the hunter having Sans in a choke hold standing in their apartment like he's hot shit. Then he spills his evil monologue.

The whole reason he was doing any of this, why he turned Reader, was because of the treatment of monster and mythicals by humans. Humans were stupid enough to believe in unsubstantiated fears, and if they just took the time to think it would have stopped so many lives from being lost. He thinks humans deserve feel the same pain they inflicted when they locked the monsters behind the barrier and forced the mythicals deep into hiding, or even better completely erased. That's where Reader comes in. With the potential he saw in them, and them being his first sire they were extremely important. Being the first sired unlocks a great power for both the sire and sired. But the power is only unlocked if a bond is forged between the two when they meet each others eyes, as eyes are the windows to the soul.

What he doesn't tell them is the kind of power that he'd have over them. They wouldn't be able to defy him or harm him. They wouldn't be able to be far away from him because it takes time and camaraderie for the power to grow. He was holding Sans's safety as leverage and mocking them. 'Would you feel better if I turned your boyfriend? I've always wondered if I could turn another creature'. Only he was curious about that so Reader stopped him with a sharp 'don't'. They didn't know what they were up against, but to keep Sans safe they figured if they followed through with what he wanted they could use whatever power's unlocked for them to take him down (but that would fail). They'd listen to him _if_ , and only if, no harm befalls Sans or their friends. He applauds them for making the wise choice then shoved Sans harshly to the side.

They were fighting against the coil of wrongness in their gut keeping them meeting the sire's eyes. Just as they were about to look up there was a gasp, and the sire was falling through the floor. Sans had taken the opportunity, since he was completely ignored, and opened a shortcut into the void. For all that boasting he was so easily defeated. Or so they think. There was a split second where their eyes met, but it was just enough. After the panic and adrenaline Reader, for all intents and purposes, passed out from the adrenaline crash.

It must have been a wild night the previous night because Reader could only remember bits. Life continued on, and thinking about life was making them think about their past. Weren't they human once? Had they always been a vampire? Had someone turned them? It was all cloudy for them. Maybe it's been so long that the memories of past times were fading. At least they were happy and healthy today. Well the happiness is spotty when they notice the injustices towards monsters. Someone really should teach these retched humans a lesson. They shook their head, that was _not_ a thought they'd normally have. They tried to ignore it when something like that came up, but it started to tear at them and make them question who they are.

They found out that they were, in fact, sired, and that the guy was dropped into the void. Well that didn't stop him from whatever power and connection he had to push his thoughts on Reader. They were worried that he may control them even from different planes of existence. This calls for one last showdown, taken to the void. Is it extremely dangerous? Yes, they have the chance to be eaten away by the darkness, but they need to end this once and for all. Even if the chance of finding Him were slim they dove in. they found him after a while only because he was a pale beacon in the darkness. Whatever power he would have gained from Reader being there was being eaten up by the void. He was destroying himself, but he still wanted to put up a fight. He used any trick he could, even trying to control Reader. While the sire was getting weaker Sans was getting stronger because he was a product of the void. The sire was finished off with a large blaster to the face.

He wanted peace and harmony through every race, but he went for it in a horrible way. Reader was going to try and do it right.


	10. Full House Synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the summary I would have put with this story: Whatever happened to predictability? It went out the window when you decided to open up your lonely home to a couple of skeletons. Well you thought it was only a couple. It's definitely not lonely anymore.

Whatever happened to predictability? It went out the window when Reader decided to open up their lonely home to a couple of skeletons. Well they thought it was only a couple. At least the house was big enough, the family house build from the ground up by their architect grandfather. Him being an architect and both grandparents each playing one lottery scratcher a month for fifty years earned them a lot of money. Their grandparents lived such frugal lives they had a very large nest egg when they passed. That house was the family hub in a sense. So many family reunions were held there, then Reader's family moved in when grandparent's health began to decline. Parents moved out when it was time for them to retire then the siblings found their lives elsewhere. That left the house to Reader, who wanted to keep up with it. They were content but lonely, so they figured after a few years of being the only one using the house they'd give people who need it free housing.

Monsters have integrated pretty well in the city, well those that wanted to. Sans had remained underground waiting for the inevitable RESET. Frisk will tire of this timeline soon enough so why bother. One day Fisk came to him in a whole slew of emotions. The first thing they asked of him was to look at their soul. Being the judge gave him an ability to see one's soul without drawing it out, and what he saw left him speechless. Basic Souls 101 teaches that children had one pure soul color as a base. Then as they matured and experience things it would shift and add colors to the base. Sans stared wide-eyed when he saw that they no longer had a pristine red heart. It had shifted to red, indigo, and green; determination, integrity, and kindness. This is both a freeing and terrifying realization.

Only a soul of pure determination can RESET. They cant RESET anymore! He was no longer stuck in an endless loop at the mercy of a child, but this was it there were no more second chances. Even still maybe he can finally fulfill the promise he made to himself. When he was young a failed experiment gone horribly wrong erased most of his father's presence in the world. Sans was the only one to remember him and he vowed to free him one day. He only stopped when the RESETs started happening because what was the point when all the work you do is reset along with everything else. This time though he had a chance. He _will_ get it to work.

It didn't quite work out that way. The machine ended up pulling Blue, Stretch, Red, and Edge through. It seemed they could get along well enough without wanting to kill each other, which is good. The world doesn't seem to be falling apart because there are multiple of the same people in one place, another plus. One thing is sure their tiny shack in the Underground isn't going to fit everyone. Well Papyrus will be happy that Sans is finally coming to the surface. Now they just need to find a place. When they do it seems too good to be true.

It seems a little suspicious that this human was just offering a space to live for free, and they seen so kind as well... too kind. At least Sans gets to live with his brother again so he'll accept the hospitality and just keep an eye out. This was going to work out fine. That is until after roughly seven years of only one person using water with the sudden influx of water usage caused the old pipes to burst. While Reader doesn't doubt the skill that the older brothers have in terms of repair, none of them really know anything about the house so they'd rather call a plumber. This was more than just a leaky pipe there's a completely broken pipe in the wall so that's a lot more complicated.

It's no problem they were able to get plumber out on an emergency, and he was able to get it all fixed up. He said to keep in touch if any other poop shoot problems come up. An eccentric young man, but he got it done.

After that, things kept chugging along. One day, out of the blue, Reader was relaxing in the living room when the front door was kicked open. It was Undyne being the 'cool friend' she was making sure her friends were happy and safe. She throws Reader over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and said she's borrowing their human for the day to the first skeleton she saw. Said skeleton(probably Stretch) said just bring 'em back in one piece. So they spent brunch being sized up by this protective fish lady. It seemed by the end of it they were friends, but it was hard to tell.

The night after there was a nice overnight thunderstorm. Reader was up late reading and enjoying the sounds when they got an unexpected visitor. Apparently Blue was afraid of thunderstorms and sought comfort. They were more than happy to be that for him though they were surprised he didn't go to his brother. Blue admits that Stretch has been a little stressed since they got here, which he didn't actually mean to say. Thankfully Reader took it as moving into the mansion which yeah could be stressful. They curled up together and Blue was out like a light in a few minutes. Nothing beats the calming sounds of a heartbeat. It does raise an eyebrow bone when one of the other younger brothers sees Blue exit Reader's room.

Life goes on, friendships are forged. It was nearing Halloween, and since it's going to be the first time in a while they get to celebrate a holiday it was going to be big. Reader had a costume they're sure the older brothers will love. They were going to have a creepy face and a sweater with a bunch of holiday themed macaroni glued on. They are a creepypasta. They had a nice party then afterwards took some kids out trick-or-treating.

It can't all be fun and games though. How would the skeletons react to Reader getting a date. They wanted a nice drink to coincide with the season and ended up talking to a cool guy while waiting. Some are excited, some are indifferent, and some are protective. Red tries to convince them not to go for some reason and they clap back 'Boi sit yo ass down. I'm a grown individual and I can make my own choices.' Then they say sweetly 'but thanks for the concern.' And pat him on the cheek as they left to get ready. When they are out of ear shot the older brothers agreed that they'd follow to make sure they're safe.

It was going to be a walk on one of the jogging trails to get to know each other. It was going OK when the date spoke up about potentially being followed. He kept seeing flashes of black, blue, or white and was getting worried. They decided to text Red 'give it up. You were spotted'. He replies 'spotted? Am I a cheetah?'. Needless to say they had a stern talking to the boys when they got home. Though the dates with the guy didn't last long since there wasn't really a spark.

There's a surprise visit from a sibling who was in town. They were traveling with their partner to spend the week of Thanksgiving with the partner's parents. They made the joke that Reader had some real skeletons in their closet when they met the brothers. They had a nice couple of hours to catch up with life before their turkey travels had to continue. They promised to stop by for longer closer to Christmas.

With Thanksgiving it was time to get set up for Christmas. They were decorating every floor and have been at it all day. Reader was going to get started on the second floor, but realized they'd forgotten both the scissors and tape. How? Who knows but they hoped they had some in the table drawer so they didn't have to go on a hunt. As they dug around trying to find the items their hand brushed against a bump that normally wouldn't be in a drawer. Doing that they were hit with this wave of exhaustion, and ended up toppled over against the wall. They were only down for a couple of minutes until one of the brothers stepped out of a room and noticed. That bump was a little device that sucked up ambient magic and was transmitting it to who knows where. The reason it gone unknown until now was because that was the first time, both in general, and that a non-magical being interacted with it. Question is, who planted it?

It obviously wasn't Reader's family because they would have known about it, and not fallen to it. It couldn't be the sibling because one, they weren't there long and they never left the first floor alone as far as they knew. So that leaves the plumber and the questions 'why', 'what do they do', and 'are there more'. For now the brothers did what they could to rid the house of the devices, and everyone was to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Everything was back to normal soon after and it was a roughly week before Christmas. The sibling came around just as they said they would, and they hung out for a couple of days. That made Reader think and ask Sans if they had any family he'd want to invite. There's no reason someone had to spend Christmas alone if they can help it. Sans didn't think their family would actually show up, but he'll ask.

Enter Blackberry and Mutt. Black acted like he wanted to be anywhere but there so why they came Reader will never know. The first thing Black did when he saw Reader was start an argument about 'allowing the weak human on their property'. Even when explained who the house actually belonged to he was still irate. Everyone was irritated and Reader was up to here with it so they decided it was calm down time and pulled Black into a hug. Was that dangerous? Absolutely, but with the calming heart beat and them rocking back and forth it created a safety net of warmth that actually silenced Black. It's also a momentary memory for Mutt of how Black used to cling to him as a babybones, which is nice.

When Christmas passes it was time to get ready for New Years. Reader was going out to get the fixings they get every year. Red decided to tag along even though it wasn't going to take that long. It was suppose to be an easy trip they didn't expect to be kidnapped. The plumber guy had some real balls when he decided to take Reader and Red after his magic absorbers were destroyed. He only wanted the human but they were never alone long enough so he could use them for ransom.

So there they were trying to find a way out of this magically impervious house and also trying to find out what this guy was doing. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long because after the two didn't come back from the store everyone was searching. Edge had his ways of finding Red and him finding Reader was just a bonus for the others, his indifference in finding Reader was not convincing anyone. Unfortunately everyone was as good as caught the moment they showed up as the plumber made his grand entrance.

This guy is playing with fire. He knows more about the void than any human should. He wants to harness that and magic to do whatever he wants. His reasoning: because he can. He's so busy with his monologue and boasting that he doesn't even realize that his puny restraints weren't holding any of the skeletons. He was even laying out how he's already started harnessing the void magic, even presenting a vial, and that's when he noticed. That's when he did something stupid, seeing he was completely outnumbered and feared for his life, he drank the vial he had. It did nothing remotely close to what he wanted, it started to consume him from the inside out. His skin turned ashen and every orifice leaked a black liquid. Then he was just gone.

That was both horrifying and anticlimactic. Welp life goes on apparently, and it's like this dude never existed. It was that night, after having trouble falling asleep as it was, that Reader had a nightmare. They dreamed that the black ooze didn't stop at the guy and ate up the skeleton brothers, but not them. They woke with a yell and jumped out of bed to make sure that the dream wasn't a reality.

The next day was definitely a blanket burrito day. At least they had some kind of company through the day. It was even somewhat explained to them what the void was to dismiss any lingering fears. Hopefully that nightmare was a one time thing.

I had no idea where to go from there or how I was going to end it. Probably the only reason for this story was to make the pun of having a full house


	11. L.O.V. To love Synopsis

Reader receives a rude awakening from their oh so loving partner of a washcloth to the face. They have a nice breakfast before having to deal with the hell that was work. Well, it's not the work that's the problem it's the boss. He _refuses_ to listen to them when they say that they're in a committed relationship. They are so fed up that they just quit and went to get ice cream despite the cold weather. It was a monster owned shop, and Sans was manning the register. It was a nice interaction and they felt a little better. That good mood stayed until they made it home to see a bunch of luggage on the porch. There was a note on top accusing them of cheating and that they should just get lost. This is a huge difference in attitude from this morning what in the world happened. They couldn't get in the house because the locks were different so they had no choice but to leave.

They're sitting at a bench in the park near by to try and figure things out when they were cornered. Three drunk men came sauntering over. The fact that they were drunk this early in the evening is kind of bad. They were convinced that Reader was some common whore and was trying to hook up. They wouldn't take no for an answer, and weren't afraid to take what they wanted. Thankfully Reader wasn't alone as Stretch and Blue came to the rescue. They can't help but hope this is sincere and that they're not looking to score or worse. One of them noticed all their bags and they only really explained that they were now homeless. They offered Reader a place to stay, which is crazy generous to do for someone you just met.

It was a nice surprise that they lived with Sans. They made a hell of a first impression on Red when he decided to sneak up on them. On instinct they turned and smacked him. They were glad that the others weren't mad that they basically assaulted Red, they actually laughed. Well this is a friendly eclectic bunch. They were shown to a guest room and turned in a little early from the day they had. The next day it was like Reader was meant to be there. The skeletons were really good at being inclusive.

That afternoon, after unintentionally spending hours in the library they just learned existed, Sans invited them to watch TV with everyone. Everything was fine until a commotion came from the kitchen. Papyrus and Blue were arguing what should be made for dinner. Reader comes up with the great compromise of spaghetti tacos and helped them get cooking. Everyone thought is was a decent meal, well except Edge. He was in denial, but Reader took that to heart and decided to challenge him making a reference to Iron Chef. That revealed that no one knew what they were talking about. OK they were going to fix that first.

Come the cook off they were making lasagna. Though by the time the meals were served they didn't even get judged. It was just a nice family meal. When it came to washing the dishes Edge said about exchanging recipes _only_ under the guise of Reader 'improving' their cooking skills. Edge is nothing more than a tsundere little shit.

Everything is settling in nicely. Reader's still trying to find a footing, but they still spent a lot of time with their housemates. One day Blue invited Reader to a day at a carnival. It was basically a pop-up theme park kind of. All of the younger brothers were going, and it was a pretty fun time. There was only one point were they experienced racism from stupid teenagers. Reader was ready to throw hands, but Edge stopped them. Until the teenagers decided to be sexist too then all bets were off. They ran, being scared off by the demented giggle Reader gave at being released. Other than that it was nice. That is until they got home and learned of their new guests.

Razz and Slim are such brats... and a little bit pushy. Who knows if they really wanted the Reader to be with them or if they were just stirring the pot. There was definitely something there after Razz and Slim left. Most of the skeleton brothers were trying to one up or prove that it's better there. Why? Who knew, they'd never admit it. They're doing this for someone who was, at best, a friend, one that they barely knew.

Things chilled out after Reader spent the late morning unintentionally gardening. They see Stretch for the first time that day and join him sitting on the couch. They get an email shortly after about their job application being rejected. That's frustrating, but Stretch reassured them that there was all the time in the world and there's no stress. Stretch got them to relax and they hadn't meant to fall asleep but oh well.

The afternoon turned into a game time after the light rain that had showed up turned into a storm. Since no one had plans or plans were ruined it would be a nice bonding moment. They even mixed up some fancy drinks. They went far into the night playing games and watching movies.

The next morning found Reader in a baking frenzy. Blue asked if he could join in thinking here's a chance for some one-on-one time. That was crushed when they asked about including everyone which was agreed upon. Everyone made all kinds of cookies and mini-cakes and it was fun. At the end of the day Sans had asked if Reader wanted to join him at Grillby's. They just had to tease him saying it was a date even though it was most likely not. The last exciting thing of the day was Sin and Pink were coming for a visit soon. That's going to be an interesting meeting.

They didn't just go to Grillby's. They also walked around a shopping area for a little bit. It was going great until someone they never thought they'd hear from yell out to them. The partner storms up wanting similar answers Reader wants. They believe Reader up and left that day. Reader explains about the letter and was even pulling it out for proof. The thing is the note is gone so it turned into a he said/she said moment, and the partner was more than happy to sling insults. That's when Reader walked away, it wasn't worth it.

They finally went to Grillby's, and while it was a great time Sans seemed to be worried. They tried to get him to talk about it, but he said it was alright. He instead shared a story from the Underground while thinking about the ramifications of the interaction today. That was the first big, noticeable discrepancy since the other brothers were pulled from their universes. Thankfully this one hasn't seemed to impact anything. They don't know if all of them being here is making the universe unstable to the point it may collapse so they've been working to make sure they don't have to find out.

The next morning Blue asked Reader to help deep clean the house. They clean the things that usually get overlooked on normal cleaning days. In the middle of cleaning they had a kind of teenage flirty moment, but Stretch chicken out.

Reader answered the knock at the door the next day. The moment they did they had a scantily clad skeleton spinning them in a hug. After a _very_ brief greeting Sin decided that Reader needed to be pampered with a trip to the mall. Never mind his ulterior motive of hooking them up with their housemates, even after only knowing them for five minutes. This is his thing, he knows how to cultivate love and move it along. He planned to spoil them royal. He even had them change into one of the outfits bought before going home. Boy, did that make an impression.

One day Blue came home with a couple of bags that had birthday stuff. Come to find out that it's the older brothers' birthday in the next week. What kind of friend would they be if they ignored a birthday they were more than happy to help plan. What was one thing the brothers had in common? They had a love of science. They used their creativity and crafts they had on hand for things; glasses decorated like beakers, a cake that looks like grass and dirt, and sandwiches that are hand cut in the shape of stars. The party was great and it ended with a big movie/documentary marathon. The next day someone's alarm went off. Reader grumbles that alarms should take a long walk off a short pier. That prompted one of the punny brothers to make a sea related pun, which they don't know if they should be mortified or impressed he could dish one out so early. Speaking of the ocean Reader was invited to go to their beach house. That'll be the last summer thing they do that year.

Getting there was a hoot, it was a day and a half of travel. There was a little argument with Red and Blue wanting Reader to ride with one of them on their bikes. Since they had to stop part way through they could just ride with both. Red was first because they had a feeling he was a speed demon and didn't want to be strung too tense when they got there. They hadn't realized that they were going to meet more skeletons. Reader wasn't expecting the door to open while they were messing with their helmet hair. G, the suave bastard, mussed up their hair like a child prompting a back and forth. 'Asshole'. 'Yeah, everyone's got one. What of it'. 'Jesus.' 'Actually it's just G and that's Green.' He thinks he's hot shit, but ignoring him everyone gets settled in.

One would think this would be a nice vacation, but misconstrued actions and misinterpreted questions leads to arguments. Arguments about feeling for Reader. They had to remind the others that this was suppose to be a getaway and they could talk about this, like adults, when they returned home. They had a nice bonfire one of the nights they were there; telling scary stories and whatnot.

When they return home that conversation never happens. Who needs healthy communication? Never mind that it's the foundation of good relationships, friendship or otherwise. No one wanted to breach those feelings. At least it didn't get awkward or tense once they settled back at home. It hasn't gone unnoticed that Reader started calling the skeleton's home their home too.

Jump forward to Halloween. Reader decided to go wild this year. They tried their hand at face painting and dressed as a zombie. For the first skeleton they saw they acted like a zombie. Red jokes 'sorry to disappoint but this head's empty. Nothin' but a numskull here'. Reader goes 'that's a lie and you know it. I'd say you're quite the _smarty_ pants' and pulls a roll of smarties from their sleeve. They were going to a Halloween charity event with proceeds going to a couple of places.

Now it's Thanksgiving. Apparently some new colorful characters were joining in along with some they've already met. The newcomers were the the horrortale brothers, and Axe was on a mission to stir the pot. He keeps hinting to Reader that things aren't as clear as they think. 'Come on you're a smart cookie, it's not a hard puzzle to figure out'. What puzzle? 'They said they were all cousins and who am I to think otherwise?' 'Because what cousins would look identical?' Oh boy that was kind of an awkward dinner.

Later it was eventually explained; the whole alternate universe thing, who they are, and what they were trying to do. That was a wild conversation. Bit by bit over time Reader processed what they shared. It was nice that the brothers were willing to share a little of each of their stories, but things were in this state of 'whoa' for a little bit. Also got to love that at this point Reader's probably just a permanent resident at this point.

See? Open, honest communications are a good thing. That big secret being told allowed the more closed off brothers to open up some. Oh no look who realizes they're starting to catch feeling. Everyone! To some degree at least be it wanting a QPR or something more.

Jump again to another favorite 'holiday' of the house April fools day. Now the younger brothers were all _gone_ because they knew how their brothers got on this day. They left a note for Reader basically to run. Though they loved playing pranks, maybe not to the extent of the older brothers but they do. Of course they get the classic drink mix in the shower. Although it was kind of a fail because by the time it was noticed the last of it was going down the drain because the water had to heat up. Red popped up in their closet joking about skeletons in the closet before disappearing. They yell out a sardonic congratulation to Red for coming out of the closet, to which the reaction was hilarious. After that the boys thought Reader was leaving for the day like their brothers did but oh no. They were able to convince Muffet to make jelly-filled donuts but fill them with mustard. This would disgust everyone except Red so they hoped he didn't get to them first. He did, but he was willing to help convince the next skeleton that they're good. That happened to be Stretch. That was a wild day.

Furthering relationships granted access to what they were doing in the basement all the time. The basic gist is they use the machines they had to correct for anomalies they catch and try to get everyone home. One day Reader was hanging out while they worked. The boys seemed to be having trouble with something and they asked if they could help. Sometimes explaining something out loud to someone who doesn't understand it helps either see not-so-obvious flaws or get a different perspective. They seem to be stuck at a point where they can see the alternate universe, but they can't really tell anything about it. They were able to find it because they can pick up echos of magic. So Reader asks if they could use their magic as a filter or something. The three facepalm, not even realizing they could possibly do that. Through a little more finagling and tests they were able to build connections that they could actually travel to and from. At first they were wary of doing that because interdimensional hasn't been harnessed before. Everything seemed to be fine though. Its like the universe, at the time, was like a CD with a scratch on it and they finally fixed the scratch.


	12. L.t.l Chapter 1

You were woken up by a rough, wet...something. Your oh so loving boyfriend, Nick, decided the best way to wake you up for work was to slap a soaked washcloth over your face.

“Was that really necessary?” You ask bunching up the cloth.

“My goal was to get you up and it worked.” He seems so happy, you threw the balled up wash cloth at his smug face.

“Remind me again why I love you.” You say with a deadpan expression.

“‘Cuz you think I'm funny.”

“Yeah funny looking maybe.” You giggle.

He gasps dramatically; a hand on his chest in feigned offense as if you insulted his mother. It was all fun and games, because he was all smiles soon after as he pulled you out of bed and into a hug from behind.

“Come on I got breakfast ready.” He said giving you one last squeeze then let you go to get ready.

You sighed as he left wondering if it was at all possible to skip the day, or even not ever go in again. The job itself is fine if not a little tedious; keep files organized, scheduling appointments for a slew of different people, and ...answering the same questions from coworkers over and over again. Yes the job is fine it's your boss that makes your skin crawl.

He is _always_ trying to get you to go out with him, even when you tell him you already have a boyfriend. He's always trying to pry into your personal life to “see if you're OK” or because “you look sad about something”. When you told Nick about this he wasn't too worried, said he trusted you to not take him up on offers. Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you kind of wanted him to do something. At least tell your boss to like back off and/or be professional, because it's obvious he wont listen to you.

 _Oh well, just have to take it day by day_ you think as you pull out some clothes to get ready. Then it was downstairs to get the lovingly prepared breakfast, simply scrambled eggs on an English muffin, before heading out to tackle the world.

It was a nice day and the workplace was in walking distance. It's nice to get out and smell the flowers every once in a while, but all too soon you find yourself outside that five story office building you know and loath. _Another day another dollar_ you think as you plop down at your computer to clock in.

“(Y/N) darling! How are you this fine morning, beautiful?” It took all you had to keep a straight face through that level ten cringe of a greeting from your boss.

“Morning Mr. Campo, just about to get down to business here.”

“Hard worker as always, I'll leave you to it.” He gives a twinkly wave and a dreamy smile before walking off. Gag you with a spoon, but thank the stars for that short interaction. Time to get to work...

...which there was surprisingly little. It was one of those rare days that everyone got the work they had done in a timely manner and on there own with nothing going wrong. You would actually be able to enjoy your lunch when the time comes, today's going great. As you head to the break room Mr. Campo stops you while coming out of his office.

“Ah, (Y/N) dear, just the person I wanted to see. I was wondering if you would stop by my office at the end of the day. I have a few things I want to talk to you about, nothing major, but still important.”

“Alright, I'll be there.”

It was nice to sit down to lunch for once; a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup and a nutty buddy from the vending machine. Even after lunch things only picked up a little bit, nothing anyone couldn't handle. The day comes to a close, and now you have to find out what business Campo wanted to discuss. Come to think of it, why did you have to wait to the end of the day? If it had to do with work shouldn't it have been taken care of during work? He could have come to you right after lunch... If this is more of his wooing tactics you are so far done.

You heave a sigh as you reach his door and give two hearty knocks “Come in.” Came his chipper call.

You open to him adjusting the cuffs of the jacket he just put on, and he flashes you a big smile when he sees it's you. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“I have a proposition for you; you, me and the reservations at a new restaurant that just opened. Whadda ya say?”

You take a cleansing breath, _can't punch him no matter how much I want to_ , before clearly stating, “I'm going to tell you this one last time, and then I'm walking out that door and not coming back. I. Am in. A committed. Relationship. And even if I wasn't I don't want anything to do with you!”

With that you stomped back to your work space and gathered all of your belongings before walking out for the last time. You were _done_ with his delusions of being together, _done_ with his constant pining for you attention, and completely _done_ being in his company in general any more. You'll deal with finding a new job tomorrow, but right now you are free and you're going to treat yourself. You strolled into the new ice cream shop that had opened when monsters, who up to this point were only believed to be fictional creatures until they were released from their mountain prison, were given rights and were able to move away from Mt. Ebbot.

“heya, what can i get ya?” Greeted the skeleton behind the counter.

“My good man, I'll have a double scoop in a bowl and make it as chocolaty as you can.”

He set about making up the frozen treat while commenting, “you seem very happy, celebrating something?”

“In a sense, right now I'm a free bird. I left a job that I had someone constantly trying to ask me out, but no more!” Why you were telling this to a complete stranger who knows, but who cares.

“why didn't you tell the boss?”

“...It was the boss sooo...”

“ouch.”

“The worst thing is I've told him many times that I'm already in a loving relationship. I was tired of dealing with it so I just ̶̶ ”

“flew the coop?”

You let out a surprised bark of laughter, “Exactly.” That was too good.

You paid for the ice cream and bade the skeleton farewell. You hung around in the park enjoying your icy treat, and you were happy to see all the children, both human and monster, happily playing together. It was a care free afternoon, but when the evening hours you headed home; had to be there for dinner, it was your turn to cook.

As you rounded the corner of your street and your house came into view, you noticed an odd pile of stuff on the front porch. Coming up the steps you see the luggage set you and Nick would use when going on long trips plus a couple of boxes stacked neatly on top of them. What is all this? You left it for now heading for the door, intent to find out what's going on. Did he like plan a surprise road trip or something?

Thoughts stopped when you went to open the door, and found it locked; odd because when someone was home the door was never locked. The one time you don't have your key too, just great. Looking out you see his car gone so there's no use trying to get anyone's attention, then you see it; a note on top of the one bag:

_there's no more hiding. I know you've been cheating, so why not go live with him instead of pretending_

Where the hell was this coming from? You get your cellphone to text him for some answers.

You: I'll be straight, where the hell did you hear I was cheating on you

You: Why are you believing some random information over your own girlfriend

You: And why are you not here so we can talk about this like oh idk grown ups?

You: Are you just never going to talk to me again, even knowing whatever you heard is completely wrong?

Even after spamming more messages you still didn't get a single response. No answer as to who or what made your boyfriend think you were unfaithful. Now you standing out in front of what apparently was once your house, all your stuff packed up, and no where to go.

You pull up the handles of the suitcases (that are thankfully large enough to use as mini dollies of sorts to carry the extra boxes), and just start walking. Maybe you can stay in a hotel for the night.

You find that you've made it back to the park, now devoid of anyone, and sat at the one bench under the tree. First thing, finding a cheap place to stay the night; like hell you're sleeping out in the open. You were so focused on your phone you didn't hear the footsteps of the three drunkards until one of them took your phone.

“Hey! Give that back asshole!” You try to lunge at the one guy only to be held back by one of his deceptively strong sidekicks.

“Well looky what we have here. We found a doxy settin' up her next gig.” he scrolled through the web page you were on. _What the hell is a doxy?_ “That's great me and my boys were lookin' for a _good time_.” He was looking at you with hungry eyes, and suddenly you didn't want to know what a doxy was.

You kept trying to break free, but each time you seem too close you're yanked back into the scumbag's grip.

“I'd let go of her if I were you.” A smokey voice drawled from behind the group.

The first guy looked like he'd seen a ghost, and that's all you saw before the guy that was holding you tossed you like a rag doll to the new comer before all three of the drunkards ran. You saw nothing but a sea orange for a bit before you were upright again.

Oh you have two savors, and they're skeletons; one who was your height if not a little shorter in a gray sweater, jeans and a vibrant blue bandanna, and the other who was almost a head taller than you in an orange hoodie and khaki shorts.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The shorter one asks.

“I am now thanks to you two, so thanks.” You reply as you retrieved your ditched phone, hoping it still worked.

“IT WAS THE RIGHT THING FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY (and his brother Stretch) TO DO. NOW THOSE HOOLIGANS SHOULD THINK TWICE ABOUT BULLYING OTHERS.” He said striking a proud heroic pose.

You smile at him before looking at your bags; surprisingly completely untouched. You wanted to get a move on, forget about this crazy night, and figure out where to go from here.

“Seems like you have you whole life packed up there.” Stretch pondered.

“Funny you should say that.” You respond cringing.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE NO HOME TO RETURN TO?” You miss the slightly worried look he send his brother.

That was a slap of reality; unless you wanted to move back with your parents... who were a few states away, “technically no, I don't.” You sigh.

“I know we just met, but if you'd like, I'm sure we can set up the guest room just until you get back on your feet.” Stretch offered.

Blue looked at you with a hopeful expression, and it shocked you that these total strangers not only helped you against those thugs, but were opening your home to you. Should you trust them; probably not, because who knows, they could have ulterior motives. The same could be said for you too though even if unfounded. Maybe you should just stop looking a gift horse in the mouth, accept the offer and keep your wits about you, just in case.


	13. L.t.l Chapter 2

Coming up their driveway you were expecting a quaint, little cabin or something, not what's essentially a mini mansion. There were three visible floors, and you can see a large balcony that wraps part way around from the back of the house. You enter into a foyer; to the left leads to a living room, to the right is the kitchen/dining room, and in front of you is a set of stairs leading up.

Stretch had you wait in the living room as he went to find everyone and explain what's up. You awkwardly stood with your bags just staring at them until you looked up at a noise, and saw a familiar face.

“Well, small world ain't it?” It was the same skele-man that served you ice cream just that afternoon.

“Oh hello stranger. What brings you to our humble abode?” He greets. _Humble my right toe_.

“Stretch and Blue kind of helped me out of a tight spot.” That's all you could say before you felt someone very close behind you.

“hey sweetheart.” It took all your willpower not to shriek to the high heavens, but you couldn't keep yourself from instinctively turning around and backhanding the new comer (like personal space much?). A loud simultaneous 'fuck' echoed between the two of you immediately followed by an amused cackle. The expletive from you because have you ever hit straight up bone? It hurts! The expletive from him was probably because he didn't expect to be bitch slapped by some random human in his home.

“damn, kitten's got claws.” The two newcomers look like they walked out of a BDSM catalog, with all the leather, chains, dark colors and sharp features. Oh baby.

“that would be red and edge, and i'm sans. glad to make your acquaintance.” Ice cream guy said offering a handshake, _oh such a gentleman._

You grab it to give a whole-hearty shake when a fart noise sounded out. It took all you had to not crack. _Keep composure, don't laugh your ass off at the perfectly placed whoopie cushion._

“ah there's everybody.” Stretch called as he bounded down the stairs. “this is (y/n), and she was kind of in a tight bind so i offered her a place to temporarily stay.”

“what happened to the 'loving relationship'?” Sans air quoted.

“Funny you should say that. I got home this evening to all my stuff out on the front porch and a note. He won't even answer me when I text him so I don't know what to do there.”

An arm draped over your shoulder. “forget him, and get yourself a real man.” Red drawled wiggling his brow bones.

Not even here ten minutes and he's already flirting with you, at least you think. You don't know if you should be flattered or weirded out.

“keep it in your pants red. At least let her settle in first.” Stretch warns.

Oh he could have phrased that so much better. You don't know if you should be mortified, or burst out laughing with the others at Red turning, his namesake. Stretch pulled you along up the stairs giving you a little bit of a tour while leading you to the guest room. He pointed out which rooms were whose, and that each room had it's own bathroom. Though those bathrooms were more like closets; just barely fitting the bear necessities of a bathroom. There were four bedrooms and one guest bathroom on the second floor, and four bedrooms and a pair of doors leading to a mystery room on the third. You were insanely curious about the mystery room, but Stretch kept you from entering.

“trust me, you go in there and we'll probably never see you again...in a good way.”

You're not sure how never being seen again could be good and it does nothing to curb your curiosity. Tomorrow. You will find out it's secrets. Right now, even though it's still a little early, you really just want a shower and to sleep away this crazy day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Come morning; you were confused as to why you were being woken up by knocking when you and Nick shared the room. That was until you opened your eyes to the unfamiliar room. Then you remembered what all happened, and you kind of deflated. There's a lot of stuff you need to figure out, but another hearty knock on the door pulled you from those thoughts.

You clamber out of bed running your fingers through your hair, before opening the door to an excited Blue who looked ready to tackle the day.

“GOOD MORNING MS. (Y/N)! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY HAS COME TO RETRIEVE YOU FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY, BREAKFAST!”

“Sounds wonderful, I'll be down as soon as I'm ready.” You give him a sleepy smile.

With teeth and hair brushed, a splash of cold water to the face, and a change of clothes you head downstairs with a bounce in your step. You met up with Blue and also had the pleasure of meeting ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’.

You helped by grabbing the plates to set the epic table they had. It looked like any other round table, but if you pulled the lip of the table down it would twist out and fill in so you could sit a lot more people if needed. The dinning room itself was scarcely decorated but had beautifully painted reddish-burgundy colored walls.

Everyone was at the table by the time breakfast was served, Red being the last one down. It was surprising how little anyone talked to you. Did they just not care to make friends with you, whether because you were a human or some other reason? Or did they already know everything about you already...that would be kind of creepy if that were the case. It's OK though; you were content with just listening to what little conversations there were. Hopefully soon enough you'll be out of their metaphorical hair, and back on your feet with your own home, a bigger and better job, and maybe a pet...who knows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast everyone kind of went off to their own thing, and after asking Papyrus if he needed help with the dishes (to which he declined) you took the opportunity to explore the mystery door. When you opened the double doors it was a little anticlimactic, though you weren't sure what you were expecting. It was a library; a very, very large library. There were a lot of bookshelves each filled to the brim with all kinds of books.

The back wall was mostly glass with the door to the wrap-around balcony, which was an amazing view now that you could see it. You started perusing all the books; they had everything from medical books to how to guides to children/nursery rhyme books. The unfortunate thing you noticed was that besides the encyclopedia sets there was no rhyme or reason to anything. That's how you ended up knee deep in tons of different piles of books sorted by genre.

As you lose yourself in the blissful monotony that is shelving you let your mind wander. Was all this work worth it? Probably not, considering you don't plan to overstay your welcome, but it was satisfying. You probably should have taken this time to apply to different jobs online but the day was still young.

Or so you thought before a surprised, “whoa.” scared you from your thoughts, and you lost grip on the book you had and it dropped on your foot. It was Sans.

“have you been in here all day? really hitting the books huh? or i guess they're hitting you.”

“Hardy har.” You pull out your phone for the time and blanch at the fact that it was almost one in the afternoon already. “Holy stars where did the day go?”

You shelved the dropped book and followed Sans down stairs. You spent the rest of the afternoon on the living room couch Sans on your left, Red on your right, Stretch reclining on the little seat of the bay window, and Edge in the recliner; all happily watching the science show playing on the flat screen TV. Except for Edge, he was totally and completely uninterested...yeah.

It was awesome until you all heard some commotion from the kitchen, and some how you were the first to investigate. It was something you never thought you'd see; Blue and Papyrus in a mirrored stance, hands on their hips, one's face a pout, and the other stern.

“What is going on in here?” That broke them out of their...staring contest

“GREETINGS HUMAN. WE CANNOT SEEM TO DECIDE WHAT TO MAKE FOR DINNER. SINCE YOU ARE THE HONORED GUEST, WHAT DO YOU THINK? SPAGHETTI ̶ ”

“OR TACOS?!” Blue chimed in quickly.

A dilemma indeed. Fortunately you have an easy, and delicious, compromise. “Why not both?”

“That Seems Like A Lot Of Food.” Blue mumbled before striking a pose. “COULD THIS A FOOD EATING CHALLENGE? THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE SHALL NOT LOSE!”

“Not what I meant.” You intercepted before they could start cooking. “I mean we can just make spaghetti tacos.”

“SPAGHETTI?”

“TACOS?”

“...Alright fall back nerds, we're learning a new recipe tonight. Gonna need two pans, a pot and a whole lot of ingredients. Lets hop to it!” You direct with a clap.

They set about gathering everything and you hear Papyrus whisper, “She's A Lot Like My Friend Undyne. Nyeh Heh Heh.”

You don't know if that's good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, a thing with this story was i was trying to write it where it's immersive but it's probably just a horrible read.


	14. L.t.l Chapter 3

It was eerie how well the three of you worked while cooking. You each had your own stations; you were the one cooking everything, Blue was making the taco seasoning and the dough for home made tortillas(which he apparently made every time he cooked), and Papyrus was in charge of chopping anything needed, which right now is whole mushrooms into bite sized pieces for the sauce(he's scarily efficient and excellent at it).

As the last ingredient was added the sauce was left to simmer as you dropped the noodles in the pot of boiling, salted water. Once the taco meat was browned and seasoned it and the sauce were added to the now cooked pasta.

Then it was like a factory; they were both rolling out tortillas while you were cooking them on the stove top griddle. They always made the perfect size, and every time they rolled two the two on the griddle were being pulled off. They had amazingly followed all your instructions to the T; everything was in perfect sync, and in no time it was all ready.

You went out to announce that dinner was ready as they plated everything. As everyone was seated and served there was a mix of shock and intrigue between everyone...well except for Edge, he was trying to look like he didn't care one way or another.

They were all pleasantly surprised at how delicious everything was, and made sure to voice their compliments to the chefs. Then there was Edge.

“I Could Do Better.” He mumbled defiantly.

“Excuse you? Was that a challenge I heard” You proclaimed. “Do you really think you have what it takes to step up in kitchen stadium.”

“KITCHEN WHAT?” He, and come to think of it everyone, had no idea the reference you made.

Here you thought at least the 'chefs of the house' would have watched the Food Network. This has to be remedied.

“We can battle tomorrow. Right now we are going to watch Iron Chef.” You didn't even think twice when you pulled Edge's blood red scarf to lead him to the living room.

Everyone followed suit quickly, shocked at your bold move of grabbing Edge. You left Edge, who huffed and readjusted his scarf, to run and get a big pillow and a streaming device so you could marathon. You end up sitting on the floor in between Pap and Blue. You watch a plethora of cooking shows, mostly competition shows, late into the night, almost midnight, before turning in. Before you got up you quietly begged someone to take a picture because this was just too god damn adorable. Blue had nodded off a while ago and some how ended up curled into you like you were a giant teddy bear. Stretch was the awesome one and took the picture before gathering up his brother.

You spent the next morning unpacking a few of your things. If you ever expect to get back on your feet you need to figure out what means you have of doing that. What surprised you the most is that the suitcases weren't just full of clothes like you thought, but also you laptop and charger, one of the two gaming consoles you and Nick shared, and your Nintendo 64(that you're proud to say still works) from your childhood.

You would have thought, at the very least, he'd have kept the N-64 to pawn off somewhere. Your sure it'd grab a pretty penny as a collectible. This made things way easier as you took on the oh so fun task (note the sarcasm) of job hunting. Application after application, inquiry after inquiry, and useless aptitude test after aptitude test (seriously, do they honestly think those pre-employment what if questions are actually a good way to determine a good worker?) your brain was so fried from looking at the computer screen.

You didn't realize how late it got until a loud, hard knock shocked you into almost catapulting your laptop across the room. You hurry to open it before it's knocked off its hinges.

“I SEE YOU'VE DECIDED TO ADMIT DEFEAT BEFORE EVEN STEPPING INTO THE PROVERBIAL RING. IT'LL SAVE YOU THE EMBARRASSMENT OF FINDING OUT WHO THE TRUE CULINARY MASTER IS.” It was Edge in all his pompousness.

You scoff, “As if, I just got a little sidetracked. Ready to put your mixer where your mouth is?”

Everyone piled into the kitchen, ready for the showdown. As you were getting the cooking tools and measuring implements you asked what his signature dish was, which is lasagna. This is going to be awesome. You know the perfect recipe; cheesy chicken Alfredo lasagna.

The stations are set and the ingredients are gathered. The noodles are set to boil in salted water to the side. You start browning your chicken as he's browning ground beef and pork. He added a mix of Italian spices while you only added salt and pepper. Then the last thing; the sauce, his was the expected tomato sauce, which was a lot like the one you made last night. Yours was cream and half & half slowly brought to a simmer and shredded mozzarella melted in along with dried basil and a little garlic powder. Now to build (both having very similar procedures); a small layer of sauce so nothing sticks to the bottom, layer of noddles, two provolone rounds sliced into 3 strips, some of the chicken, and a top layer of sauce. You were able to build 3 layers and top it with both cheeses.

Now to cover and cook. Since both of the dishes went in the oven at the same temperature they were put together and the cook time doubled. With about two hours to kill everyone went about their own business. Edge was in one of the recliners reading, Sans, Red and Stretch went out back doing whatever, and you, Pap, and Blue lounged around talking about anything that came to mind.

At the sound of the timer everyone was in the kitchen before you could blink. With judging... lets face it there was no judging; just everyone enjoying a nice dinner. Though Red, Sans, and Stretch did share a look between each other, heck if you know what about though. With cleaning up, you were surprised that Edge was helping you though he seemed rather stiff in his movements.

Then he cleared his nonexistent throat to get your attention and said, “PERHAPS ONE OF THESE DAYS WE COULD EXCHANGE RECIPES AND COOK TOGETHER, AND MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN SOMETHING USEFUL.”

This guy.


	15. L.t.l Chapter 4

The few days to follow were interesting to say the least. When you forced yourself away from your mind-numbing task on your computer you hung out in the library or with at least two of your skeleton roomies. Most of the time it was spent with Blue and Papyrus. Once you helped them out in the beautiful well kept garden of flowers and vegetables, another time you were helping them piece together one of those large 3000 piece puzzles. Then, in apparently a once in a blue moon chance, Sans, Red, and Stretch were all together on the couch like the potato lumps they were looking bored out of their skulls(heh). You went and grabbed your gaming consoles and hooked them up in the living room. First your Nintendo; show them some retro games which held interest for only about an hour.

Then you broke out your other console and some of your multi-player games, and it was on. There were no Acquaintances. There were no friends. There were no loved ones. It was war, and it was awesome. A new thing you learned was these three could be very competitive which only made it all the more hilarious at times. However, even the best battles have to come to an end when the dinner bell sounded. After the dinner of delicious chicken enchiladas everyone dispersed to do their own thing. The older brothers went back and started a tournament of sorts with the first multi-player game Stretch pulled from your collection. You however had enough of video games and decided to relax in the (recently organized) library.

The library had these super plush chairs that were so comfortable, and it was nice to sit with a book and just forget about reality for a while. You loved the plethora of books there are, if only you could get paid to just read... wait, maybe you could. You could do book reviews or record yourself reading a few chapters as a sample so people can choose if they'd like the book before they bought it. There's a chance that could lead to something great and it'll be something you enjoy. Something to look into at a later date! For now you were content with reading late into the night.

You woke up rather early the next morning and quietly make your way to the kitchen intent on making some tea and grabbing a banana. Taking your stuff in the living room you see you're not alone, seems as Stretch had made his place with his own bottle of honey(?) and writing stuff at one end of the couch. He spared you a greeting glance as you joined him and silently enjoy your breakfast.

These were the kind of mornings you lived for; peaceful and light. Setting your now empty mug aside you turn on the TV(keeping the volume low of course) and your Nintendo to play some Super Mario Brothers. As you plop back into your seat you don't hit the soft cushion like you expect. Instead you end up on the bony lap of Red; OK how and why? As in, how is this lazybones out of bed this early. Usually he wouldn't be out of his room before nine and that's only because Edge goes up and drags him out. And why did he just appear where you were going to sit when there are many other good seats. You know what, he's the new couch cushion now, hope he's happy.

You settle back, much to his surprise, and load up the game. Amazingly he didn't do _any_ thing you expected him to do, just sat and watched. You glanced at Stretch only to see... is he pouting? It's amazing how expressive solid bone could be, but why? What is there to pout about? He kept the look all while pointedly reading through his writings.

A few hours of good gameplay later Blue comes bounding in bright stars as his eyelights spinning in his sockets. He brandishes his phone with a giddy excitement. It was a picture of a flier for a carnival; not one of those run of the mill only-there-for-a-week carnivals, it was a big thing. It was almost like a mini amusement park.

“THERE'S THIS NEW CARNIVAL ATTRACTION THAT HAS OPENED IN THE NEXT TOWN OVER. TODAY IS OPENING DAY AND PAPYRUS, EDGE AND I WERE PLANNING TO ENJOY A DAY OF MAGNIFICENT GAMES AND RIDES THERE, AND ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN!”

“sorry baby blue, got some errands to run, but have fun for me yeah?” Red dismissed.

“and i'm sure my presents wouldn't make for an _amusing_ time.” Well that's a sad comment, and now you have a strong urge to wrap Stretch in a big hug and make him feel...not that way.

The trip to the carnival sounded like a blast though, you're in. Blue told you they were leaving in an hour; plenty of time to get ready. Edge was driving so you were riding in a sleek, black convertible with the top down. It was nice to feel the wind through your hair and it wasn't to hot yet so the hour long drive was awesome.

When you got there the first thing Blue and Papyrus was make a beeline for one of the two roller coasters; the bigger of the two. You and Edge at a more leisurely but still quick pace. You let the younger brothers enjoy the coaster; not a big fan of that bubble of anxiety you get at the first drop, it's a little much for your liking.

You still rode a lot of the other rides with them, like The Claw, Roundabout, The Swings, The Scrambler, and the like. The time waiting in line sucked, but you kept everyone busy with riddles. It was adorable watching Blue's expressions as he figured them out.

When lunch came around you split; Blue and Paps wanted to ride more rides so they did that while you and Edge found a spot in the food pavilion and got everyone some lunch. You neared the pavilion and were searching for an open table, only sparing a glance at the three random teenagers snickering amongst themselves. It was a snicker of making fun of someone, honestly don't they have anything better to do.

Suddenly one yells, “Hey! Hot Topic called and they want their mascot back!”

You only reacted; lunging at them to give them a piece of your mind, with words or fists you didn't know. You were pulled back by Edge holding the scruff of your shirt. The teenagers started laughing, and you clenched your hand into fists still fuming.

Another one says, “You should put that girl in her place, teach her what shes good for.”

There was more pull on your shirt as Edge's fist clenched too before it released you. You looked back at him and saw his eyes a vivid crimson, you could tell he was livid at that comment. You took this chance; you slowly turned your head back, eyes wide and an equally wide smile spreading, all while slowly tilting your head to one side. The teens weren't smugly laughing anymore, they looked uneasy. They were tripping over each other trying to get away from you when you let out a little maniacal giggle and started walking towards them. You might have even scared Edge a little, though he didn't show it. Yeah you could be creepy when you wanted to be.

Not long after Blue and Pap joined you and you all continued on the quest to enjoy as many carnival treats as you could. There were a plethora of stands, and it almost felt like a fair more than a carnival. You all got the classic carnival corn dog as you looked at the dozens of choices.

There was something for everyone; Blue found these taco kebabs, and it was a match made in heaven. Papyrus has some stuffed potato rolls and half of a shredded beef sandwich, the other half Edge enjoyed along with some jalapeño poppers. You had a heart attack on a bun; a bacon wrapped hot dog with the works. On top of all that was all the deserts; chocolate-hazelnut glazed doughnut bites, chocolate covered frozen bananas(especially good in the afternoon heat), and of course funnel cake. After it all you were all as stuffed as those potato rolls and you started to peruse the carnival and arcade-esque game booths.

You were surprised that, besides that snafu at lunch, there were no nasty comments as you played as many games as you could before the park closed. Blue even won you a small, dark blue puppy plushie from a game you had to shoot pellets at moving targets and knock them over to score.

On the drive home you thought about how this has been one of the best days you've had in a long time. Things were about to get so much more interesting as you walked into the house to the scene and new guests before you.


	16. L.t.l Chapter 5

There was some sort of stand off going on as you entered the kitchen. The slight tension that was growing snapped when you spoke.

“What in the world is going on here?”

“just a surprise visit from... family.” Sans said not breaking eye contact with these new skeletons.

This raised a few questions. You were wondering about this when you first met everyone, but were too worried about bringing it up. You just cant help but think that these two look like Stretch and Blue were cosplaying as Edge and Red.

“Family...right. Can I just say those two,” You point at the newcomers. “look like these two,” You point to Stretch and Blue. “if they hung out with these two in whatever part of the universe they were in.” You finish, pointing to Red and Edge. There was that tension again.

“WHO IS THIS HUMAN, AND WHY ARE YOU JUST ALLOWING THEM TO TRESSPASS INTO YOUR HOME?” The Tiny Tyrant, as you dubbed him, scowled.

“right now it's her home too, we're helping her out.” Stretch said.

“and you haven't told her what's going on?” ...Slim (just so you don't confuse him with Stretch) seemed impressed about something.

“IT DOES NOT CONCERN HER, SO SHE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW.” Edge said, and you're inclined to agree because you don't even know what 'it' is. Doesn't stop you from being curious.

Right now you're just going to put everything aside, if they wanted to tell you they could. All you wanted to do is make some dinner and go to bed after the fun, active day you had.

You had one hell of a morning the next day. While you took it upon yourself to make some breakfast burritos for everyone you felt a pinch on your butt, your reaction was to kick back, not expecting to hit anything, but you hit the bony side of Slim sending him sprawling on the floor. You were at a crossroad of wanting to laugh your ass off or kick his. He seemed so unaffected by it too; just got up with a smirk, and sat at the island watching you.

Everyone gathered and enjoyed breakfast with their usual thanks. You couldn't help but laugh; there's always going to be a critic, isn't there? This time it was the newcomer dubbed Raspberry, or Razz, by the others.

“IMPRESSIVE, BUT NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS MINE.” Well cant please them all.

It was nice; normal, happy conversations had by all, until it wasn't. It's not that it was bad or unwarranted just... a cruel, cruel joke. Slim seemed to want to play the game of 'how flustered can we make (Y/N)', and his brother just seemed entertained by it all. Especially the drama it caused with the others. They were definitely not happy with the teasing. Though why, you don't know, it was all just harmless fun.

When Slim said the cheesiest most overused pickup line one afternoon you knew it was a set up. He wanted you to play along. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” It was just too good an opportunity.

“No, but I chipped a nail clawing out from hell.” You respond shaping your fingers as devil horns against your head, and gave a little pterodactyl screech.

You left those present in shock as you got some lunch. It became a back and forth after that of trying to one up each other, and it was hilarious; at least to you.

You spent the next day finishing chores that you procrastinated with since Razz and Slim showed up. You were alone folding sheets from the dryer when you felt arms around your waist and you were pulled against a broad chest. In a small spike of panic you tried to break free only to be held strong.

“you know this little game we have is quite fun.” It was Slim, he said that then promptly rested his chin on your shoulder; no intention of moving. You wont deny it was really, _really_ weird, but at the same time kind of nice?You continued the chore until you go to bend and retrieve the last of the stuff. Everything just stops when you realize what position that would put you two in. That devilish smirk he wore told you he knew it too. You elbow him in the chest and push him away grabbing the last of your bedding, and headed upstairs.

You puff out your reddening cheeks kicking your bedroom door shut, and tossing the basket to the side. That insufferable skeleton, the teasing pickup line were fine, you could tell there was no meaning. Part of that last display though brings it to question if he's really still only screwing with you.

“SO, HUMAN–” You let out a loud yelp.

There on your bed Razz laid across it with one hand supporting his head the other drawing circles on the mattress. It's bad that the first thought you had was 'draw me like one of your french girls', and it was not helping at all. You walk over, pull him up by the scruff of his shirt, and tossed him out the door.

“Get out!” You huff and slam the door on him.

Probably overreacted a bit there, but you wanted the time to get over this mini crisis you're creating for yourself. A minor interruption when a knock at your door revealed Sans.

“hey you ok? I heard all that, whatever it was.”

“Totally fine, those two just love messing with me; never a dull moment here that's for sure.”

Razz and Slim were leaving after dinner, and when the time came you were the only one sending them off. Slim said nothing; just gave a sultry wink and stepped out to the porch. Razz made a show of grabbing your hand, kissing the back of it, and leaving a note in your fist.

“JUST IN CASE YOU GROW BORED OF THESE MORONS.” Razz winks.

That's seems a little mean. You unfolded the paper to two phone numbers; their phone numbers. Whyyy? They're just trying to torture you aren't they?


	17. L.t.l Chapter 6

Blue & Papyrus

After that rather rude departure from Raspberry and Slim they wanted to prove you're right where you belong. You're their good friend and they want to make sure you know.

Red

That guy had some nerve to say what he did. Yeah he heard him, everyone did, and he's lucky he didn't get a blaster to the face. Then again should he even bother feeling this way? The probable truth is you barely tolerate him, and are only nice to him so as not to cause trouble. Maybe he should fix that. He could be...nice too.

Sans

He can't believe Razz had the nerve to say that. He had to make sure you never felt the need to take that offer. He's grown so fond of you in this short time, and you're an absolute joy to be around. Now he just needs to grow the bones to admit it to you.

Edge

The nerve of those worthless cur. If they think they could waltz in here and challenge the dichotomy of this household they're sorely mistaking... Why he's so enamored with this he doesn't know, he should be more focused on the errands he needs to run.

Stretch

While he wasn't happy with what Razz said (the asshole) he didn't do anything. He was observant, and it was like night and day with the others. They all had a similar reaction, and you'd have to be blind to not see the shift in mood. So if/when it gets overwhelming he'll be there for some sense of stability for you.

You took your time caring for the substantial garden in the backyard after the morning you had the next day.

At first it was nice. Papyrus had brought you a breakfast in bed, which was a little odd, but still appreciated. He was just being a really awesome friend; pretty much normal for him. Then as you touched down on the bottom landing of stairs Blue popped out of nowhere, locked you in a big hug, and gave you a hearty 'GOOD MORNING'. That's expected from the little sweetheart, and it always brightens the day.

Today you had wanted to get your laundry done, so after the tray of dishes were put to soak you gathered your dirty clothes and bedding. As you carried the basket down Red pointed out where the laundry room was; down in the basement to the right, and that's it. He hadn't said any innuendos or puns in that exchange. Maybe it had been too early for him.

When you're at the foot of the basement steps the first thing you noticed was that part of it seems blocked off. There a single mystery door that on the left. You move on for now to where you hear the washing machine already running. It seems it was laundry day for pretty much everyone, and there was a designated spot with hampers in a line waiting for an open machine. Of which there were two each, washers and dryers. Both washers were occupied so you added your load to the line and went about your day.

You went through your emails and saw the disappointing responses to some of the applications you submitted. 'We're sorry, but we've decided not to pursue employment. Have a nice day'. Before the mood could be ruined too much Sans appears in the kitchen. He gives you a wink and a salute before opening the fridge. Now anyone else would go into the fridge for something like juice or a snack, but not Sans. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup like it was any bottle of soda and drank it straight up. It took you a couple seconds to reboot, but you rolled with it.

As you left the kitchen Blue pops around the corner asking if you wanted to do something with him. He left that something up to you to choose so that's how you found yourself showing Blue, Papyrus, and... Red(that's not something you expected) friendship bracelets. You'd gotten this kit that had a rainbow of threads, beads, and charms. You felt kind of bad for Red, he seemed to have trouble with the knot you showed him. At some point he'd miss part of the pattern, then rip it out all while getting a little more frustrated. As funny at that was you told him to just keep going and make a unique pattern.

When the younger brothers had to leave to run a couple of errands you helped Red finish his project then packed everything up. You took the stairs two at a time to get up them faster and almost raninto Edge, and he, completely out of character, just said 'excuse me' after you apologized instead of shuffling around the offender in annoyance.

Such an odd, odd bunch this morning. The only one not as weird was Stretch, but that's only because he's been MIA all morning. With the chore done, and everyone doing their own thing, you had migrated out to the garden at first to walk through, but soon you were knees deep in dirt, pulling out weeds and loose foliage.

After an hour of peace and unintentional gardening you head in for lunch, and to shower off the dirt and grime. You made a simple, nice sandwich after cleaning up. You made your way to the living room, where you finally see Stretch totally relaxed on the couch enjoying a book, that's always nice to see. You followed his example, grabbing a book that was left on the one side-table and join him.

You were so engrossed in your reading that you nearly jumped when you felt your phone vibrate. It was an email from another company (one of the first ones) you applied for. It's pretty cool how quickly you're getting responses, now if only they were good news. You sigh, it seemed they were 'pursuing other avenues for employment', that's disappointing.

“what's with the long face?” Stretch spoke up, snapping his book shut with a satisfying thwap.

You ramble this whole shpeal of how you might never get a call back for an actual interview, and will be bumming off of them for a while. Probably a little overdramatic after only two application rejections of the like dozen you've sent out, but still.

“that doesn't seem so bad.” Stretch quipped.

“I didn't mean to stay here for, like, ever. You all literally took in a complete stranger you knew nothing about. I don't want to be mooching off your generosity, and overstay the welcome.”

“i guarantee you're far from doing that. it's no skin off our noses.”

“Ya'll don't even have skin...or noses!”

“point stands. we enjoy having you as a m–housemate, so don't worry 'bout it.”

You were still a little skeptical, and debating whether or not you should prepare other arrangements. After all generosity and kindness only goes so far, and even though you had the chance to make some great friends you don't want to test it.

You were surprised when a slender hand on your left shoulder pulled you down to an awaiting pillow on Stretch's lap. He kept his hand on your shoulder, and started moving his thumb in a small circle along your neck. You look back and see a satisfied smirk on his face, the goober. You turn back to the book you were reading floating right in front of you. This should probably weird you out, but it was actually nice; curled up on the couch with a nice book. With such a peaceful atmosphere it wasn't long before you fell asleep.

You hadn't realized you'd fallen asleep, or were moved, until you hear a voice, and you realize you were hugging something. “you know i like sleeping in as much as the next skeleton, but it's time to get up.” It was Sans.

You open your eyes, and he's laying awkwardly next to you as if he fell on the small part of available bed space there. Then you realize your snuggling his arm. That could only mean you had reached out and grabbed his arm that he was probably shaking you awake with, and just fell right back to sleep. Could it be any more embarrassing?

You roll away, face aflame, as you mumble, “Ignore me as I die of embarrassment right here.”

He only laughs as he pulls you by the legs to the foot of the bed. Then takes your arm and guides you from the room. All the while you're jokingly try to hold on to things 'fighting' to not be dragged away.


	18. L.t.l Chapter 7

You follow Sans down the stairs with a smile, and a bounce in your step. On the bottom floor you see a disgruntled Blue walking in the front door looking almost soaked to the bone... oh no the older skeletons are rubbing off on you. You saw, before the door was closed, there was a steady rain outside.

“Hey Blue, get a nice shower while you were out?” He sent you a pouty glare from that comment. Yeah that's the common reaction when you ask that, and it made you giggle.

“IT WAS SUCH A MAGNIFICENT MORNING, AND I HAVE JUST COMPLETED MY TASKS FOR THE DAY. I THOUGHT IT'D BE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO GO FOR AN AFTERNOON RIDE ON MY MAGNIFICENT CRUISER, BUT AS I WAS WALKING TO IT'S HOLDING AREA THE RAIN CAME QUICKLY OUT OF NOWHERE.” This little dude has a cruiser? That's so cool.

You know these kind of storms. “Eh just give it ten minutes, and it'll pass.”

Ten minutes passed and it's still coming down. A few more and it looks like it's raining harder now, and it's gotten windy. It seems like it's not that kind of storm, so a house of skeletons and you're stuck inside with nothing much to do.

You look at Sans and he looks at you. “Got any board games?” You ask and he nods. “Then what do you say to a game night?”

There were stars in Blue's eyes, and Papyrus, who was just stepping out of the kitchen and heard your last question, looked just as excited. You were enthusiastically pulled back upstairs by the pair to the hall closet tucked behind the second story stairs. There were stacks of games on the entire left side of the; Monopoly, Clue, Jenga, and Sorry were some of the choices, and there were five unopened packs of cards packed together, there are so many card game ideas too.

You all make a glorified entrance when returning, showing off the prized bounty. It was decided that monopoly would be the first game, and while a spot was being set up to play you offered to grab everyone a drink. Blue was ever gracious to offer his assistance, and followed you into the kitchen.

You find a tray and Blue starts place condiments(?) on it. Condiments aren't drinks, but whatever. You look in the fridge and there really wasn't anything beverage wise; orange juice, milk, no that's half 'n' half, but no sodas. You'd have reconcile that in the coming days maybe, then you eyed the juice, and had an idea. Even if it's a little early why not have a little fun.

“Hey Blue, you wouldn't happen to know where the Vodka is would ya?”

He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone's coming, which there's no one, before opening the big cabinet and pulling a false wall at the floor. There's enough space for three bottles; Rum, Vodka, and tequila.

“Though I Don't Condone Drinking On A Regular Basis, One Drink Every Now And Then Wont Hurt. They're Hidden Here So As To Not Be Snatched Up For One Reason Or Another.” Blue quietly said. Heck yeah, Blueberry with the secret stash.

Three of the seven...drinks are already set, so you're making four creamsicle cocktails. Now you wish you had Whipped Cream Vodka, but you think adding a little vanilla extract and sugar is a good enough substitute. With that, the shot of Vodka, orange juice, and the half 'n' half all mixed in the glasses on the tray you head back to the living room. You sat next to Edge and Blue next to Papyrus, and with the drinks, and ketchup, mustard, and honey apparently for Sans, Red, and Stretch distributed the game began.

This is where you learned that Blue is a beast at games, or maybe is really lucky at specifically Monopoly. He was able to buy, and complete a color in a seemingly prime spot that everyone loved to land on apparently. Due to bad investment choice and a couple of unfortunate rolls you were the first one out. You alternated between watching, and laying on your back listening to the sounds of dice rolls and moving pieces.

In the end Blue was victorious after bankrupting Red after he landed on his, by then, fully developed property.

“YOU HAD TO HAVE BEEN CHEATING!” Edge proclaimed.

“I'M JUST AS HONORABLE AS YOU EDGE.” Blue said with pride.

“I DID NOT CHEAT.” Edge argued.

“AND NEITHER HAVE I.” Blue said with a smile.

Edge was surely going to refute more when a loud gurgle from your stomach cut through the room. Stars, is that embarrassing, but understandable since you were playing that game for...wow nearly four hours, and it's dinner time. You offered to order pizza, which everyone could have a personal one to their liking.

As you placed the order Edge vehemently challenges Blue to a rematch, and the others either play some other games or watch. When the pizza came you gave the guy a nice tip, and also noticed that it stopped raining, so that's cool. Once the pizza was had, and Edge “TAUGHT THE CHEATER A LESSON” you all came back together to play some card games, and watch some random movies on Netflix late into the night.


	19. L.t.l Chapter 8

You were awake kind of early the next morning, and telling by the starless sky it's probably going to be a dreary morning. The longer you looked out to the expansive world the bigger the urge you got to bake, and you have no idea why. You think the only thing you're missing is milk, and you could probably just quickly run to, like, the nearby gas station right?

You were indeed able to do that, and return before any of the house awoke. You were trying to decide what to make as you gathered the ingredients and tools, should it be cookies, brownies, some kind of puff, or a pastry like eclairs or something. You were looking up different recipes when Blue walk in.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN, IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU UP EMBRACING THE EARLY MORNING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I wanna bake, so I'm gonna bake until I can'ts bakes no more.” You puff out your chest in defiance.

“MWEH HEH. WOULD YOU LIKE AN ASSISTANT ON THIS CULINARY ADVENTURE?”

That was awfully _sweet_ of him to offer help. A surprise memory of yesterday's impromptu game day had you smiling and you wondered.

“Do you think we could get the whole house involved? How awesome would that be? A nice bonding experience all around.”

For just a split second he looked disappointed, but you may have imagined it, maybe he was just thinking. “I Believe We Can. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE OTHERS AND ASK.” He said.

Turns out everyone was free, and interested in joining the baking. After a little convincing Edge, you were head of the team, and started by showing the younger brothers what you could do with patachou. Each of them, with their our prepped cookie sheet, and zip-lock piping bag of dough, had free reign to design whatever they wanted so long as it wasn't too big. Otherwise it wouldn't bake properly. Papyrus was making little, simple swirls, Edge was making spears, according to him (interesting choice), and Blue was making a zigzag.

The older brothers wanted something easy so you went with cookies! Everything was still made from scratch though; real cocoa power with the flour in Red's chocolate with peanut butter chips, fresh spices in Sans's snicker doodles, and a big dollop of peanut butter from a freshly opened jar in Stretch's peanut butter bombs. As the cookies were being portioned out the pastries were in the oven. Once the cookies were set you all moved to the living room and put on some movies.

What followed was (wow) about six hours of enjoying the movies while getting up, rotating and pulling pans every ten to fifteen minutes. And by the end of it the whole downstairs smelled like a baked good, all sweet with vanilla and cinnamon. You now had literally hundreds of cookies and dozens of little pastries, which is great because you have a great sweet tooth. You snagged a doodle when the last parchment was pulled from the pans cool. It was the best day you've had, and you really enjoyed hanging out with all the skeletons.

Sans wonders in moments later looking nervous about something; all fidgety. What's got the usually calm, cool, and collected Sans so _rattled_. Yep definitely influencing you, you were never really punny.

“so, (y/n), wanted to ask if you would like to join me at grillby's. just to hang, and have a chance to actually to get to know each other.” He said shifting from foot to foot.

That actually would be nice. It's weird how long you've been here and all you know of the skeleton brothers, and they know of you, is so superficial, but you're hanging out like you're all best friends. You're still technically strangers, which is crazy when they are still so accommodating for you, that's something you want to change.

“Sure. It's a date.” You mischievously giggle when you saw his face light up blue.

It was all in good teasing,. you knew it wasn't really a date... right?

It was after dinner, you were doing the dishes, and in a rare moment the lazybones are helping put them away. As Sans was putting up the last plate he gets a text.

“it appears that sin and pink are coming back in town soon.” He turns to you. “that means some friends are stopping by for a visit.”

So you'll be meeting more skeletons? By the sounds of the one name it sounds like it'll be quite the interesting meeting. Well, you'll cross that bridge when you get there.


	20. L.t.l Chapter 9

Sans waited for you at the foot of the stairs while you went and grabbed some sunglasses for the particularly sunny day. The sun was out full force, but it was still cooler for an August morning. Not that you were complaining, you couldn't ask for a better day. You spent a good bit of time just walking around the plaza, window shopping at the many shops there. It was a wonderful sight really; here's a large area, and it's filled with so many family shops and restaurants from both humans and monsters all peacefully coexisting.

You do tell him the full story of how you ended up being saved by Stretch and Blue, and also stress how appreciative you are for letting you stay with them. You got out of him that though the skeletons considered themselves family they weren't actually related, which only made you want to know more; of which he wouldn't share. He distracted you by throwing out pun after pun, some of which got a surprised laugh out from you not believing how he was pulling it off. A natural punster right there.

The fun times were interrupted when someone called your name. You're both shocked and angered at Nick's unbelieving tight tone as he calls you.

“What, after about a week you finally wanna hear what I have to say?” Nick looks on confused. “It was so nice coming home to all my stuff on the porch, and a note. Now where did you get the idea that I was cheating on you?”

“I didn't know what to think until the day I came home and found a bunch of our stuff missing. Didn't take me long to realize it was all your stuff. You just up and left one day without a word. Now I see why, if you wanted to see other people you could have just told me instead of sneaking around.”

“That couldn't be farther from what really happened.” You try to explain again, even going to pull out the note from between your phone and case where you kept it for this kind of moment but it wasn't there.

“You're just telling yourself whatever to make yourself feel less guilty.” Nick deadpans.

You know what, no. You are not going to argue this in the middle of a busy area, and quite frankly you don't even want anything to do with him right now. Trying to keep composure you storm off grabbing Sans's wrist, and pulling him along. You got a few feet before you realized what you were doing and dropped his wrist, but he caught your hand giving a friendly squeeze.

“Well that put a damper on a good time didn't it?”

“there's more to come. let's get those bones shakin'.” Sans throws his arm around you shoulder, a comforting weight, as he guides towards your destination of Grillby's.

Walking into the establishment you're surrounded by a pleasant warmth. Many of the monster patrons called out a greeting to Sans. He responded back as he guided you to the bar where the bartender, who was literal fire, was ready to serve. You both get the house special of a burger and fries, you with a regular soda, and Sans with a bottle of ketchup. It's still weird seeing some of them drinking condiments as beverages. When you asked Sans he said it was an acquired taste, and he loved the gag of it. To each their own.

It was definitely a more lively, happy ensemble. Though you refused to join others in karaoke, you'd have to be drunk first. Instead you sat and watched them while basking in the cozy establishment, and talking to Sans.

“A lot of it may go over my head, but I like those science-y medical shows.” You said taking a large gulp of soda, the straw squeaking as you did. He seemed a little distracted with a kind of serious look on his face. “What's rattling in that skull of yours, you look worried about something.” You observe.

He was warring with himself; debating it being a good idea to tell you, you could tell. If it was too personal it wasn't a big deal if he didn't share, but you weren't going to judge anything. It's never good to keep things bottled up, and you were willing to be that vent for anybody to get things off their chest.

“Not a word you say to me will cross my lips in repeat to someone else, if that helps any.” You said.

“it's fine. nothing to worry about.” He dismisses. OK.

Instead he decided to tell you a story about him and Papyrus from the Underground. _A day when Papyrus was especially excited for his patrol of Snowdin. He was confident that he was going to...meet a human._ _Unfortunately that never happened, and Sans could see the hidden disappointment when Papyrus met back with him at his post. On their way home Sans convinced Papyrus to follow him down a path they never normally go down. What better way to cheer up than playing in freshly fallen, completely undisturbed, snow_?

That was such a wholesome story! With that, it was about time you made your way back to the house. It was actually a really nice day some nice one-on-one time with Sans. When you got home you observe Sans going to the basement, while you retrieved a Capri Sun from the fridge and join Red in whatever he's watching on TV.


	21. L.t.l Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes 11. Chapter 10 was not a chapter I'm proud of, and I forget if I said I'd only post good chapters but yeah.

The house was abuzz this morning as it waited for Sin's and Pink's arrival. Hopefully it wont be a similar interaction to the previous group that weren't residents. They said they'd be stopping by just after lunch. You were hanging out in the living room when you heard the knock. Since you were the closest you got to answer the door.

There was a blur of blue and you were being spun around by one scantily clad skeleton.

“Why hello there Sugar. Well this certainly a treat I wasn't expecting. You holding out on us Classic?” This guy just exudes confidence and sexiness in his fluffy teal topped purple vest. “Are these boneheads treating you well Sugar?”

“I'd say so.” You say slowly.

“Give the human some room to breath would ya, Sin?” Red said, making his way down the stairs.

“Don't worry Red you're still my favorite.” Sin gave Red a bear hug then made him hold him in a dip. Red looked like he had half the mind to drop Sin, but he didn't which was kind of surprising. Attention wasn't off of you for long because Sin turned back to you, looking you up and down. “Sugar, when was the last time you treated yourself?”

“Um... never?” You're guessing that his definition for 'treating yourself' is different from yours so that's technically true.

“Oh, well that's just a _sin_.” Did he just make a self referential pun? The next thing you know you're being pulled through the front door with Sin saying, “We'll be back before dinner.” He lead you to the passenger side of the silver buggy they arrived in.

“Where exactly are we going? You just got here. Don't you want to take the chance to relax and catch up with friends?”

“We are going to the mall because everyone deserves to feel beautiful.” But this could happen any other time they're here, why now? “Don't worry, we'll make those boys go crazy.” Why do we want to do that?

Your first stop was a hair salon; a deep conditioning treatment and a trim of your split ends. It was pretty nice being able to do that, and you think this is the softest your hair's ever been. Of course Sin was paying for it all which nagged at you as he pulled you into the nail salon next.

You got a set of short acrylics painted red with a gold french tip. It was when you were holding a pile of clothes with more being piled on that you tried to question him again.

“Why are you doing this for a total stranger again?”

“Everyone deserves to splurge, live to make the person that matters happy. That person being you.” He drapes an arm around your shoulders. “Plus some of these outfits will drive the boys at the house crazy.”

“Why would I want to do that?” You have a light blush as you think of what that would mean.

“The pieces are all there Sugar, I'm just lining them up.” What pieces? You've known them for barely a month. Sure they're nice, especially with letting you stay with them, but you've never thought any further than that.

You try to argue how there aren't any feelings, and that it's just a mutually beneficial rooming situation, but Sin is unconvinced. You back and forth continued through trying on the clothes, checking out, and deciding if you wanted to get a smoothie.

“Honestly Sugar, to them you're playing hard to get, but in a good way.” How there could be a good way is beyond you. Plus you still don't see it because again, you've only known them for a month.

“I'll give you hard.” You mumble.

“Whoa, save it for the bedroom.”

That made someone passing by nearly chock on their drink obviously not expecting to hear a joke like that. It seemed to have made their day though. You gave up trying to change Sins mind when you saw something you remembered from your childhood. Outside the jewelry store was a little booth that was selling those customizable Italian link bracelets. He followed you line of sight then leaned over to you.

“You know you want to. Go on and splurge, that's why we're here.”

It was actually pretty cool getting to make one. You stuck more to the different colored gems over the other charms. It was a nice rainbow of gems, one every other link. After that you felt like you had enough, and Sin had mercy on you. He did all but beg you to change into one of the outfits he bought. He had you wear a fluffy, dark grey, off-the-shoulder sweater, some flowy, silky, black dress pants, and a silver chain belt draped around your hips. He made sure everything was perfect before bringing you back to the house.

You weren't expecting the house to react the way they did. They were all gathered in the living room with Pink probably talking about their travels. They were in different states of staring at you, jaws nearly on the floor, to trying to avoid looking at you with a blush. Pink was the only one who's brain hadn't short circuited; he asked how your time out was. That broke the spell and told them a little bit of what you did. You noticed a couple of times that Sin was smirking.


	22. Isn't This Just A Game Synopsis

This one has the least notes on it. Reader really loves the game Undertale. So much so that they bought a sweater that looks like Frisk's and other relatable merch. The thing is they played the pacifist route once, and they've played the genocide route since. It's just a game who cares how it's played. They fall asleep one night curled up in the sweater reading one of their guilty pleasure fanfics. They didn't wake up in the same spot the next morning.

Who even knew if it was the next day, but the thing they couldn't wrap their head around is they woke up in a flower patch. It's the exact same one from Undertale. Progressing through the rooms they realize that they're in the game. It's progressing, for the most part, as if they're actually the main character. They stay with Toriel while they're in shock and have a sort of crisis of conscience. They thought it was a game but apparently it's not.

Everything goes on almost verbatim of the game which is not helping anything. They leave the ruins and meet up with Sans. He says his lines, but then pauses an extra second. In that extra moment Readers stats are visible. They see that their LV is one (though two would probably make it angstier) and the first thing they say is 'I didn't kill anyone'. That's just a big facepalm moment, he wasn't even going to say anything, just silently observe and judge like always.

This was the last idea I had before I lost interest in writing for the fandom so there's not a lot to it. The questions of 'is this real', is this a game', and 'would there really be consequences' are a constant struggle. Maybe Flowey keeps popping up and is not helping in the slightest. Do they give in to the inquiries or will they get out of the Underground. That all depends if you want an angsty or good ending.


	23. Kingdoms Divided

There once was a land where two kingdoms ruled side by side, monsters and humans. There's a strip of land that divides the kingdoms where humans and monsters can coexist while anywhere outside it's a little more harsh. The two sides stay separate for one side it's safety and the other is misguided distrust. One day the princes of the monster kingdom, Sans and Papyrus, were passing through to attend some negotiating meetings. Reader was just trying to go about their day while everyone gathered by the road to catch a glimpse of the princes. Hidden in the shadows, and only noticed by Reader, was a human with a blow dart. This was an assassination attempt but Reader wasn't going to let it happen. They dove at the man as he was lining up the shot but the moment they hit the ground Reader felt a sharp stab in the neck and the world was fading from them quickly.

They had woken up in a hospital bed still a little disorientated. Thankfully a nurse was there and could at least tell them where they were. All that the nurse knew was they were brought in by the princes after being poisoned. They had to wait till said princes came for a visit to hear the full story. Once they had realized Reader had stopped an assassination and was injured in the process they jumped to action immediately. Because the darts were specifically designed for monsters it didn't do as much damage as it could have, but it was still bad. The guy was apprehended because Reader refused to let go of him. They were more than welcome to stay in the kingdom until they were _fully_ healed because they saved the princes' lives.

Sans and Papyrus kept them company as much as they could between kingdom responsibilities. The more they hung out the more they could be considered friends, but they didn't get their hopes up. Aren't there like rules and etiquette that need to be followed? They couldn't possibly be friends with the princes because of class differences or whatever. As they got better in the coming week the harder it got to think of the brothers as the nobles they were.

When they were 100% healed the brothers didn't want them to go because they enjoyed Reader's company. They started inviting them to any function they could. An example being when Papyrus visited the orphanage to give a monthly donation and visit the kids. The curiosity of the children meeting a human for the first time was so wholesome.

Before anyone knew it almost a month has gone by. Reader was wondering shouldn't they be heading home by now? Not that they aren't eternally grateful for what was don't for them, but... The brothers were like 'unless you absolutely wanted to you don't have to go'. Instead they were invited to a ball that was happening the next week. They questioned if someone like them were welcome to something like that. The brothers responded with they could invite whoever they pleased. They even gifted them some formal wear for the occasion.

They had a fancy dinner and there was dancing. Papyrus asked them to a slow dance and that made their chest flutter. That was a weird thing that recently developed having that weird feeling. At first they thought it was because the reality was setting in that they were talking and hanging out with royalty. And that would have made sense in the beginning, but it's happening now. Could they be catching feelings? In such a short amount of time? Well, it doesn't matter what are the odds of either of them feeling the same way or they'd even be allowed to get together. Royals probably weren't able to court non-royals (though as was said before they do as they please).

One unexpected request Reader receives is helping with public relations with the other kingdom. Can they do that? Do they really want an outsider doing something this important? Of course if the royals didn't have any kind of faith in Reader they wouldn't have asked them. It's just odd that they're being treated as a part of the kingdom when they're not (but technically are). The other royals can tell the potential Reader has, and they can already tell that they and at least one of the princes are going to get together. They're carving a path to make sure it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that I'm off to work on some originals. I probably wont post any drafts any time soon, but I will eventually. also a lot of oneshot stories.


End file.
